


OF COMMONER TO CROWN PRINCE

by Maliya_azul



Category: 2lay, EXO, EXO-L, Kray - Fandom, Kris - Fandom, Krislay, Lay - Fandom, Zhang Yixing - Fandom, fanxing - Fandom, yifan Wu
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliya_azul/pseuds/Maliya_azul
Summary: Yixing descubre que tiene un  gemelo o al menos alguien que se le parece y termina usurpando su lugar sin darse cuenta que pasaría de ser un chico normal a un gran heredero.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Mal día

—¿Por qué hablas así?— decía entre risas JongDae, que reía dejándome en mal sin tregua por el lugar, desvíe la mirada hacia el rincón del bar con una cerveza en mi mano, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?, era tan tormentoso darme cuenta que ese lugar era apestoso, 

—Es de provincia JongDae, su acento es así, ¿porqué siempre estas fastidiándole? — le interroga Minseok con cautela, eso era lo más acertado que le habían preguntado a ese tipo en toda la noche, LuHan con un poco de temple me abrazó, 

—No le hagas caso Yixing, el siempre encuentra los defectos de los demás — me murmura al oído,

—No tengo ningún motivo para estarlo soportando— musito dejando en la mesa la cerveza que apenas y había consumido, 

—me voy al cuarto— apunto a LuHan, mientras salgó del lugar, hecho un último vistazo al bar y salgo refunfuñando, ¡odiaba ese lugar!, ni que fuera la gran cosa, ni siquiera era la capital, metó las manos en la bolsa de mi pantalón, caminando a paso lento, las calles eran pequeñas y sinceramente no recordaba como regresar a casa, exploré un callejón tratando de hallar algo o alguien que me hiciera recordar como era el cuarto que había empezado a rentar y que compartía con LuHan, llegué a un momento a estresarme cuando mi pie resbaló con popo de perro, 

—ich~ lo que me faltaba — maldije tratando de quitarme los residuos de mi zapato, 

—¡auxilio!, por favor ayúdenme — gritaba un hombre , camine unos cuantos pasos para llegar a un callejón, asome apenas la punta de mi cabeza para verificar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, había un chico con gorra negra tratando de escapar de tres fortachones hombres que parecían gánster's a simple vista daban miedo, ya lo habían acorralado y parecía que querían darle una paliza, 

—¡hey!— grite chiflando después para que aquellos tipos se distrajeran,

—llamaré a la policía ya que están causando daños— musite, uno de ellos se vino con toda furia hacia mí, y yo solo le pude aplicar una shuto en la nuca, dejándole al instante en el piso, tenía que desempolvar mis técnicas de karate aprendidas en mi pueblo, pero yo podía, rodee mi cabeza escuchando como los huesos de mi cuello tronaban, la acción empezaría apenas, otro más se vino encima, le hice señas al chico que tratará de huir, pero el otro tipo lo abrazo por el cuello impidiéndoselo, este no era mi día, pero ya había encontrado con quién desquitarme, me mantuve firme en el suelo separando mis piernas, esperé que el gánster viniera a mí para encajarle un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada, ni siquiera tuve que hacer doble esfuerzo, el otro que quedaba solo me miró y aventó al chico hacia mi, pero entre la poca luz que había pude notar que traía un arma, apenas llego a mi el chico lo jale con todas mis fuerzas, y corrí con él tomado de la mano,

—¡corre, corre!— gritonee, estábamos atrapados en esas calles, teníamos que encontrar algún refugio, escuche el sonido de una bala, 

—tenemos que separarnos— musite, 

—¡no, no!— gimoteo el chico apretando mi mano, 

—Vamos a una calle de aquí está un restaurant, hay una puerta ahí donde podemos ocultarnos—dijo sin detener su paso, no sé porque lo seguí, bueno no importaba mucho, estábamos a punto de ser atrapados, corrimos lo más que pudimos y logramos colarnos detrás del restaurant sin ser vistos, la puerta era pequeña, pero ambos podíamos entrar ahí, minutos más tarde verifique que los tipos no estuvieran buscándonos. 

—Creo que ya no hay peligro, deberías tomar un taxi e irte a tu casa— le dije tajante, metí las manos en mis bolsillos dispuesto a salir a buscar mi cuarto, camine un paso 

—espera —murmuro con voz suave, tomándome del antebrazo, 

—Gracias por haberme rescatado— , asentí y seguí caminando zafándome del amarre, me siguió a paso firme,

—¿no me reconoces?—menciona, regreso a verlo, pero esa noche, aparte de que se me había subido un poco el alcohol, más la gorra que cubría gran parte de sus ojos no podría reconocerle, niego varias veces, 

—No sé quién eres— defino, el se quita la gorra, su cabello era alborotado y lo tenía bastante largo, lo observe pero no encontré nada que pudiera conducirme a deducir de quién se trataba.

—No te conozco, ve a casa— vuelvo a insistir mientras retomo el rumbo. 

—De verdad que eres menso— señala amorfamente, 

—¿es así la forma en la que le agradeces a tu salvador?— le digo mientras me rió, más que una ofensa era algo gracioso la forma en que ese chico se dirigía a mí, 

—es que en verdad eres poco observador—, me dice con suavidad;

—mira niñito, vengo de un convivió nocturno, tuve un pesado día y tu vienes con interrogaciones a las que no puedo darles respuesta, si sabes quién soy solo dilo y no des vueltas al asunto, si quieres seducirme debo admitir que no eres mi tipo—siento que me da una palmada en la frente, 

—cállate, hablas demasiado y escucha— me dice con énfasis, a pesar de que ese sujeto era un poco más bajo que yo tenía cierto aire de liderazgo, algo que me hacía falta a mí, 

—tu y yo nos parecemos ¿Qué no te das cuenta?— interroga, me miro unos cuantos segundos, observo su rostro y comienzo a reírme.


	2. Capítulo 2 : Ganándome su confianza

No paraba de reírse, era tan raro, parecía que estaba ciego, ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de nuestro parecido?, entre más lo observaba me daba cuenta que esto era importante para mí,   
—En este mundo hay 7 personas idénticas a ti, no pensé que eso de conocer a una se me hiciera posible— murmuré observando cada detalle de él, era ordinario, yo tenía clase y estaba mucho mejor educado, pero tenía que ganarme su confianza primeramente, sí quería intentar mi plan que llevaba pensando desde que lo vi por primera vez ; se calla por unos segundos mirándome ante mis palabras   
—¿Cómo te llamas?— suelto,   
—Yixing— puntualiza mirando hacia otro lado, sonrío de lado, mi personalidad es mucho más fuerte que la de él a pesar de qué los músculos físicos los posee,  
—Eres maravilloso, lo hiciste muy bien, me refiero a tus habilidades con las artes marciales, parecías un ave cuando atacaste a esos sujetos—le halago,   
—gracias, ¿Por qué te estaban tratando de subir a esa camioneta blindada?— me interroga,   
—tal vez algún día te lo diga— susurro bajando la mirada, me pierdo por unos segundos pero regreso en sí, hago una gran inclinación, de hecho puedo usarlo a mi favor.   
—es un gusto, gracias por salvarme pero no estoy acostumbrado a qué lo hagan, no quiero deberte favores— sintetizo reincorporándome nuevamente para mirarlo, meto la mano en la bolsa de mi pantalón sacando mi billetera, le extiendo todo   
—No sé cuanto valga la vida de una persona, sé que no es suficiente esto, pero puedo darte más —le digo acercándolo a su mano, me mira sin entender lo que está sucediendo, da unos pasos hacia atrás,   
—No quiero tu dinero— se excusa,   
—entonces puedo ofrecerte trabajo, puedes ser mi guardaespaldas, si le cuento a mis padres lo que pasó, seguro que no se niegan— mueve la cabeza negativamente,   
—pueden darte buena paga, lo que hiciste hoy por mi es importante, de alguna forma debo de retribuirlo — sigo hablando, pero el se sigue negando, da media vuelta   
—no me debes nada, solo sigamos como si no nos conociéramos — me dice antes de caminar, ¡rayos!, era más necio de lo que hubiera imaginado, camino detrás de él alcanzándole por el antebrazo,   
—dime algo que hayas querido hacer y no has podido, te cumpliré tu deseo, por muy difícil que parezca— Yixing me mira analítico, inspeccionando mi mirada, traga saliva por unos momentos zafándose de mi amarre bruscamente,   
—Tal vez pareciera que soy una persona tonta, pero puedo darme cuenta que eres bastante persistente, no sé qué te traes entre manos— trato de serenarme ante su comentario, le sonrío amplio demostrándole que no estoy nervioso, palmeo su hombro  
—no es nada de eso, solo no quiero deberle favores a nadie— parece verificar lo que digo, suspira un poco antes de soltar su revelador sueño,   
— como podrás darte cuenta no soy de aquí, he venido de lejos, y está siendo difícil adaptarme, la mayoría en la escuela me fastidia, me tratan inhumanamente, se ríen de chistes que no puedo comprender y pareciera que están atentos nada más a lo que hago, todo lo encabeza ese tonto de Chen, que por cierto es mi vecino, rentamos en el mismo edificio y vive a lado, lo detesto— confirma empuñando su mano   
—siento que un día de estos voy a romperle la cara con una técnica, pero sé que no debo hacerlo y tengo que soportarlo— dice con tristeza,   
—Puedo hacerlo, puedo lograr que te dejé en paz— minimizo como si fuera la cosa más simple,   
—¿de verdad?¿cómo lograras eso?— interroga Yixing, —como todo, afrontándole — me cruzo de brazos,   
—si lo logró veras que no estoy mintiendo en qué nos parecemos y aceptaras que te equivocaste—,   
—sí, supongo— susurra,  
—entonces no perdamos más tiempo, llévame a donde esta ese tontuelo — me hago el gracioso, y el asiente, caminamos un largo tramo en silencio, yo voy detrás de él volteando una que otra vez hacia atrás verificando que no nos vayan siguiendo, guardo silencio, la voz era diferente, si la endulzaba quizás podría llegar a la armonía de Yixing, esto era un reto, del cual superarlo terminaría por ayudarme mucho.—Ese es el edificio donde vivo, apartamento 512, comparto habitación con LuHan, ten cuidado con él podría darse cuenta que eres un impostor—suelto una risotada por su comentario mientras siento que acaricia mi cabello largo,   
—¿Cómo se llama el tipo que te molesta?— pregunto quitándome la gorra para amarrarme el cabello y esconderlo debajo de está, trato de qué ningún cabello rebelde se escape,   
—Se llama JongDae, pero le dicen Chen, es nefasto— musita, yo asiento,   
—dame tu suéter y tus tenis —le exijo, mientras intercambiamos las cosas le instruyo,   
—Escóndete, que nadie te vea, no hables con nadie hasta que regrese con las nuevas noticias— el asiente en silencio,   
—vamos, vamos, detrás de ese árbol— señalo antes de caminar hacia aquél edificio, en el pasillo de la entrad ame topo a dos sujetos, uno más alto que el otro, el más bajo tiene grandes mejillas que no puedo disimular ver, pero los ignoro.


	3. Capitulo 3: trato

Estaba bastante nervioso, ya se había tardado demasiado, veía el reloj del celular cada tres segundos debido a mis malditos nervios, cuando lo vi salir del edificio mi alma regreso a mi cuerpo, esperé que llegará hasta mí, me susurro un   
—iré a dar una vuelta, quédate ahí y no salgas, por la ventana hay alguien—musito, me recargo en el tronco del árbol escondiéndome mientras lo miro alejarse, suelto un gran suspiro, parece que todo había salido mal. Después de algunos minutos más lo veo acercarse, parece que solo había ido a dar una vuelta a la manzana,   
—¿Cómo fue todo?— interrogue impaciente, se paró frente a mi sonriendo y subiendo su pulgar,   
—está hecho, si vuelve a molestarte solo ignóralo, le dolerá más, pero sinceramente viendo su cara esta noche puedo asegurar que no interferirá contigo de nuevo—añade diplomáticamente, asiento y murmuro un leve   
—gracias—, el no dice nada pero se busca alguna cosa por las bolsas de su pantalón, saca dos celulares, los dos de buena y muy alta tecnología,   
—Oh.. ¿35 llamadas perdidas?— menciona desilusionado mirando la pantalla de uno de los celulares,   
—en tu casa deben estar muy preocupados— le digo, el niega,  
—hasta que batan el record volveré — dice metiendo el celular de nuevo a su bolsa, me extiende el otro,   
—tómalo— yo niego, no quiero nada, pero me lo da a la fuerza,  
—es para que nos comunicamos si ese sujeto vuelve a molestarte, no quiero seguir en deuda contigo— puntualizó,   
—es demasiado para mi, no lo quiero, además ya hiciste lo que pudiste, si me vuelve a molestar será mi problema— le digo, pero él niega,   
—un trato es un trato, llévalo contigo, tiene llamadas ilimitadas, puedes hacer uso de él, además si necesitas cualquier cosa solo envía un mensaje, yo llamaré de vuelta, no te sientas apenado, ve mi desempeño de esta noche ¿está bien?— me quedo mirando el teléfono,   
—quizás no volvamos a vernos si es que te cause problemas, yo tan poco soy de aquí, es difícil todo esto ¿verdad?, tal vez por eso me siento tan identificado contigo, tengo que irme, cualquier cosa llámame, búscame como PC1—me guiñe el ojo aventándome la gorra,   
—póntela mientras regresas a tu habitación— menciona caminando hacia la avenida, lo veo irse, ese chico es tan raro. Regreso al departamento, pensando en que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquél dichoso chico que me había "ayudado", espero que no haya causado tantos lios, entro a la habitación donde Luhan está sentando en la orilla de su cama, me analiza con la mirada, camino hacia el mueble para quitarme la gorra y dejarla ahí, siento la mirada aun en mi nuca,   
—¿estás bien?— murmura suavemente, me siento sobre la cama para quitarme los tenis mientras asiento,   
—si, lo estoy ¿porqué?— murmuro recostándome sobre la cama,   
—No, por nada, pareces cansado— puntualiza,   
—Lo estoy— cierro mis ojos,   
—descansa— susurra,   
—Tu también, buenas noches—   
Voy camino a la universidad, han pasado casi tres semanas desde aquél acontecimiento, JongDae ha cumplido su trato y ya ni lo veo, si alguna svez lo cruzo en el elevador no hablamos, ni siquiera nos dirigimos la mirada y eso para mi es lo mejor, mi celular comienza a sonar, veo el monitor y me doy cuenta que se trata de mi abuelo,   
—¿abuelito pasa algo?— murmuro con desconcierto,  
—Hijito~ qué bueno que respondes, hemos tratado de localizarte pero parece que estaba apagado tu teléfono —,   
—sí, lo siento abuelito, había tenido mucho trabajo, ¿pero dime qué pasa?—,   
—me da mucha pena decirlo hijo, pero tu abuela está enferma, está internada en el hospital del pueblo y necesita un trasplante—musita el abuelo, trago en seco,   
—¿Qué puedo hacer abuelito?, me haré los estudios necesarios , si puedo ayudarlos lo haré, ahora mismo tomo un autobús para allá—,   
—¡NO! Hijo, no!...tu abuela me pidió que no te mencionará nada de esto, sabes lo orgullosa que es, me matará si te ve aquí, además eres un muchacho joven, tienes una vida por delante, no , definitivamente no puedes, lo que sí, es que deberé decirte que la mesada que enviamos no será posible que lo sigamos haciendo, el dinero se destinará para buscar al donante o en su defecto para los familiares del donante, lo siento..— dijo finalmente soltándose a llorar,   
—No abuelito, no te preocupes, si me es posible enviaré también dinero para la causa—justifique tratando de ser fuerte a pesar de que me partía el corazón saber que mis abuelos casi padres estaban sufriendo de esa manera, después de escuchar el titilar del auricular, me quedé muy preocupado, unas lagrimas resbalaban por mis pupilas, en vez de dirigirme a la universidad me fui en busca de un trabajo, lo que menos importaba ahora era la escuela.  
Después de varias horas de caminar, pude adquirir un trabajo como mesero en un restaurante pequeño, pero bastante prestigioso, no había minuto que no hubiera gente, los menús eran variados.  
Llevaba exactamente dos semanas en aquél lugar, estaba cansado, mis pies dolían de tanto tiempo ir y venir sin parar, y me encontraba ahí, justo enfrente de mi jefe,   
—Yixing, lo siento mucho, pero el platillo que tiraste cuesta $75 cosa que tendré que descontarte de tu salario—me informa mi regordete jefe, bajo la mirada,   
—por favor señor, descuénteme un poco esta semana, la próxima le pagó lo que reste, es importante que envié ese dinero por favor..  
—suplique, pero el señor se negó,   
—No puedo, debes pagar— murmuro mientras me dejaba en la cocina muriéndome del coraje, nada me podía salir peor, excepto que el celular qué me había dejado el tipo raro que había conocido y que se había hecho pasar por mi me llamó, deseaba despejar mi mente.   
—¿bueno?—,   
—Hola querido doble— murmuró, —no me llames así, soy Yixing, YI-XING!— solté enojado,   
—bu~lo que sea, tengo negocios para ti— canturreo con tono de voz alegre,   
—No tengo humor, dijiste que me dejarías en paz, colgaré—subrayé eso último,   
—con una sola llamada puedo hacer que la matricula de la escuela quedé saldada por todo el ciclo escolar que resta, ¿hacemos el trato?—, iba colgar hasta que escuche eso, el dinero de la matricula era demasiado, y aunque ya no iba a la universidad podría servirme para la operación de mi abuelita,   
—No sé qué negocios turbios quieras hacer, pero si pagas el alquiler del lugar donde vivo y me das el dinero de la matricula , solo así aceptaré —, se quedó un momento en silencio,   
—lo haré con la condición de que hagas lo que te diga al pie de la letra, sin disturbios ni errores, esto puede costarnos la cabeza—, trago saliva, parecía algo fuera de la ley, pero lo haría,   
—sí, lo haré—,   
—te veré en unas dos horas en el lugar donde nos conocimos—,   
—¿en el callejón?—,   
—sí— fue lo último que escuche y el titilar fue lo siguiente.


	4. CAPITULO 4: CONTRATO

"Aquella tarde en donde me salvó no pensé que haría que mi vida cambiará radicalmente, no era solo un "salvador", era una persona que estaba en este mundo para facilitarme las cosas, no puedo estar en un error, no ahora,  
al fin encontré la forma de escapar de esta prisión, y no la desperdiciaré, haré que se vuelva un verdadero LAY, y cuando el momento llegué volaré lejos de aquí. Le hacen falta muchas cosas, cosas que solo adquirirá con el tiempo, vive en una posija, y sacarlo de ahí será lo esencial, para que yo pueda tomar su lugar. El fin justifica los medios"  
—¿quién fue su salvador joven?—irrumpió mi nana en la habitación mientras escribía mi diario , trate de tapar lo que ya había escrito con la palma de mi mano, pero había sido demasiado tarde porque ella ya había leído absolutamente todo, se encontraba ahora dejando la charola en la mesa, me miraba con ojos intensos esperando que dijese algo, me levante y camine hacia la cama palmeando el colchón para que se sentará a mi lado 

—te contaré, hace unas semanas conocí a alguien similar a mí—, 

—aunque soy solo una criada aquí, puedo entender tus sentimientos joven, y sé lo difícil que ha sido para usted todo este tiempo, y entiendo lo que pretende hacer, las líneas son bastante claras, pero si algo sale mal..—la interrumpo, 

—nada saldrá mal, porque estaré a cargo, más pronto de lo que crees le conocerás— dije levantándome 

—nana, ayúdale por favor, ayúdame a que nada de esto sea descubierto— ella bajo la mirada intentando contener las lagrimas,

—ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero escúcheme joven— susurro tomando mis manos, 

—no debería hacer esto, está jugando con el destino, y el destino es quisquilloso cuando ha decidido un camino para usted, contradecirlo traerá problemas severos— me informa,

—siempre has deseado mi felicidad ¿cierto?, este es el momento crucial, seré feliz al fin nana—alzo las manos feliz, 

—OHH es tarde, tengo que irme— me alejo de ahí 

—no le menciones nada de esto a nadie— dije antes de salir definitivamente de la habitación.

—Llegas tarde— digo enojado mirando el reloj de mano, 

—deja de regañarme y no perdamos tiempo— me dice seca y llanamente. Lo miro un poco desganado, pero debía admitir que tenía razón, 

—Eres un tonto— mascullo sacando el papel de contrato que debía firmar , —firma aquí—le señalo en la parte baja del papel, 

—¿Qué es esto?—, 

—Es un contrato, ¿crees que te daré gratis ese dinero?, no te equivoques conmigo estos son negocios—, parece leer la hoja redactada, y sorprendido expresa 

—¿hacerme pasar por ti?, sabes cuantos años de cárcel son para un usurpador?—, asiento 

— entre 30 y 40 dependiendo de qué persona usurpes—Parece dudar, 

—nada saldrá mal, ya lo veras—coloco su mano en el papel para que firme, después de pensarlo por un rato me dice 

—voy a escribir unas cláusulas, si no las aceptas entonces no quiero tu ayuda— frunzo el ceño pero no me queda más que esperar por leerlas, después de un buen rato, las acepto, no es nada de que temer. 

Después de guardar el contrato, le explico la situación, ahora ya no había marcha atrás 

—Me llamo Lay, tengo 19 años y estudio en corea de sur, voy a un instituto donde forjan mi educación—le explico mientras caminamos, 

—¿estudias en corea del sur y que haces aquí?— me pregunta, 

—digamos que me tome unas vacaciones, no soy el típico hijo que sigue las reglas del juego— le indico, 

—Mi madre me dio permiso de pensar lo que quiero hacer, quizás el próximo semestre ingreso, depende de cómo resulten las cosas— musito mirándole fijamente, 

—entonces ¿exactamente para que me contrataste?— me dice tajante, 

—bien, es sencillo, dentro de una semana habrá una reunión, oficialmente me presentarán a la sociedad, pero el que irá a esa reunión serás tú —-le señalo con una sonrisa de medio lado,

—¿reunión de qué tipo?—, me mira con curiosidad, 

—lo sabrás cuando estés ahí—digo divertido, —tu misión en estos tres días es estudiar, y hacer un pequeño discurso, sobre la opinión de lo que haría si gobernaras la sociedad actual—le digo palmeando su hombro, 

—eso parece una tarea de la escuela— dice haciendo un leve puchero, 

—sí, algo así, tú no te sientas presionado, solo di lo que sientes, pero eso sí, prepárate para las malas miradas, quizás mi madre se moleste contigo después de esa noche, pero nadie debe saber que no soy yo ¿entiendes?, si algo llegase a salir mal, no solo yo correría peligro, recuerda que tengo un contrato firmado—lo amenazo y el asiente con inseguridad, 

—grábate bien esto, para ser yo, solo necesitas saber tres cosas importantes, uno, no seguir las reglas, ser tu mismo, dos, ser seguro de lo que opinas, por más que los demás estén en tu contra, fijar tu postura, y tres, no dejarse pisotear por nadie, la gente suele evitarme, porque soy un candidato fuerte—murmuro, 

—¿candidato para qué?—dice deteniendo su paso, parpadeo varias veces sin saber que responder

—bueno...digamos que es algo difícil de explicar, solo tienes que hacer lo que te diga, no hables con nadie durante la reunión, te presentaran mucha gente pero no digas más de lo debido, cuando traten de hacerte platica huye, aléjate, solo así evitaras ser descubierto ¿entiendes?— el asiente.

"Hoy fue un día complicado, Yixing es un tonto, me obligó a cortarme el cabello, pero creo que puedo pasar por esos males después de lo que pasará en la reunión, nunca había estado más feliz de eso, Yixing y yo somos como dos gotas de agua, ahora solo tengo que hacer que se comporte en la mesa, estos dos últimos días de entrenamiento han sido muy difíciles, pero creo que aprende rápido, mi plan maestro no puede fallar, mientras Yixing toma mi lugar yo me iré de este lugar..."

—joven me alegro que se haya cortado el cabello, todo ya está listo para la reunión, su madre me pidió que le dijera que no le fallará ese día, porque su padre estará mirándole, haga un buen discurso por favor— dice mi nana, 

—no te preocupes nana, les dejaré en claro que eso de las políticas no es lo mío pero acudiré con entusiasmo— digo sonriente ante todo, ella me mira de arriba abajo, 

—espero no esté planeando una travesía—yo niego rotundamente, 

—nadie se dará cuenta, estoy seguro de eso— musito antes de salir de la habitación.


	5. CAPITULO 5: DISCURSO

—" En la mayoría de los países, los ciudadanos no tienen suficiente control sobre el gobierno. Las sugerencias y protestas y una elección cada cuatro años es un método de control insuficiente. El control debería ser permanente y efectivo. El costo del gobierno en la mayoría de las naciones es demasiado elevado. Es ridículo pagar entre el 40 % y el 50% de nuestro ingreso a un gobierno para que nos pueda gobernar (este porcentaje incluye impuestos de todo tipo).

En tiempos medievales el 10% fue considerado razonable. Hoy, con la ayuda de las computadoras, este porcentaje debería ser aún menor. A esto sí le tenemos que añadir el costo del Dividendo social. Este sistema de gobierno funcionará mejor si las personas participantes - grupos de discusión- son personas instruidos: debieran saber cómo trabajar en cooperación con otras y, por lo menos, reconocer la importancia de una sociedad que funciona bien. Una sociedad es un sistema complejo. Es difícil predecir cómo cualquier cambio afecta a un sistema complejo, de modo que los cambios tendrán que ser hechos en pequeñas etapas, observando el efecto después de cada paso, y cambiando el paso si el resultado no es el que se deseaba. Una buena forma de comenzar sería implementar los grupos de discusión en unas pocas municipalidades." — Mi discurso había concluido ahí, la gente estaba observándome, las piernas me temblaban, y esperaba no cometer ni un solo error, la madre de Lay me miraba con una sonrisa amplia tras lo que había dicho, enseguida aplaudió y los aplausos de la gente presente empezaron a seguirla, bajé del estrado y camine con rapidez sonriendo mientras me abría paso entre la multitud, me escondí como un cobarde en el baño, abrí el grifo para llenar mis manos de agua y aventarlo en mi cara.

—si yo fuera tú no lo haría —dijo una voz misteriosa detrás de mí, segundos después lo vacié en mi cara, me sentía mucho más fresco, el tipo rubio cruzado de brazos en la entrada sonrió de lado, lo ignoré, estaba fastidiado de esa persona, durante mi discurso no había dejado de mirarme y de reírse mientras hablaba, eso había causado mi nerviosismo aun más. Camine hacia el mueble , cogí una toalla y me seque el rostro con la misma para tirarla en el depósito de basura, el tipo me impidió el paso, le miré fijo a los ojos con seriedad,   
—dame permiso— puntualicé,   
—y.. ¿Qué vas hacer si no quiero?— preguntó con un poco de burla en su tono, cosa que siempre he odiado en tipos como él ,   
— ya te dije que me des permiso de pasar—; volvió a soltar una leve risa colocando su mano derecha en mi hombro, —No quiero— dijo sutilmente, asentí ante su respuesta quitándome de inmediato su toque, empujándole ligeramente con una pequeña técnica y abrirme el paso, el rubio perdió el equilibrio, y termino retachando la espalda en la pared pero sin quitar su estúpida sonrisa, salí del lugar ignorándolo, eso había sido la peor pesadilla de la noche.  
Salí al Jardín mientras el discurso y el brindis se celebraba, pero necesitaba aire fresco,   
—¿puedo sentarme?—interrogaron mientras me columpiaba ligeramente, regrese a ver, se trataba de un joven delgado y apuesto, asentí con gusto haciendo una singular reverencia, —pensé por un momento que no vendrías para la firma— musitó aquel chico, del que yo no tenía registros de su identidad durante mis estudios, pero por la forma en la que me hablaba parecía que me conocía bien, bajé la mirada hacia mis zapatos negros y brillosos—lo mismo creía— subraye, guardamos un poco de silencio, no quería cometer ninguna imprudencia, —te vez bien así...— dedujo, regrese a verle para entender un poco de que me hablaba, lo vi hacer un ademán con las manos hacia su cabello y entendí lo que quería decir,   
—mi cabello, si..Gracias, me lo corté— dije con una leve sonrisa, el chico me sonrió de vuelta desviando la mirada después hacia enfrente,  
—Ya me lo habías comentado, ¿no lo recuerdas?— parpadee varias veces, creo que justamente ya había dicho algo de más,   
—Estoy perdiendo la memoria— dije con un tono de diversión quitando un poco el lado pesado de la situación,   
—eres bastante idéntico a Lay— mencionó levantándose del columpio , lo observé tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, metió las manos dentro del bolsillo y me miro de soslayo, —Espero que estés listo para la firma— prosiguió diciendo,   
—¿Cuál firma?— pregunté rápidamente, el chico regreso a verme,   
—la firma para que seas el próximo congresista del partido rojo—me informó empezando a caminar, vi su espalda alejarse, y cuando lo hiso lo suficiente saque mi celular para llamar a Lay, dio dos toques y enseguida escuche la voz del chico,   
—¡Hey!, ¿Qué es eso de que tengo que firmar?— grite lo suficientemente para romperle el tímpano, —tranquilo plebeyito, solo haz un garabato, no tiene validez—,   
—¿me crees estúpido o qué?, ese no era el trato, sabes que...eso se salió del control.. ahí te vez.— enfatice aquellas últimas palabras y salí huyendo de la reunión en aquel salón elegante, paré un taxi y me dije a mi mismo no volver a ese tipo de ambiente de nepotismo e hipocresía.  
Regrese al cuarto que rentaba con LuHan, y cuando subía las escaleras dos tipos de enorme complexión esperaban en mi puerta,   
—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— hable con firmeza sosteniendo las llaves en mi mano, los dos se me vinieron encima, —no es hora de hacer preguntas— dijo uno y sentí un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, lo segundo que recuerdo es la imagen borrosa de uno de ellos y la voz que decía 

—cúbranle el rostro con la bolsa— mi cuerpo cayó al piso y mis ojos se cerraron por inercia.


	6. CAPITULO 6.- Libertad

Era la hora de la reunión, estaba en el palacio real aun, cada tres minutos me fijaba de mi reloj, estaba tan impaciente y nervioso, nada podía salir mal. Había cosas que Yixing no sabía de mí, pero que seguramente esta noche se daría cuenta, lo cual me garantizaba que si salía de ahí antes de que alguien me viera, Yixing tendría que usurpar mi lugar y yo tomaría su vida. Tomé algunas cosas de mi habitación y las metí en la maleta, dejé sobre el escritorio mi diario íntimo para que le sirviera a Yixing en algún determinado momento.

Con sigilo emprendo la marcha hacia la salida, nadie debe verme, es imperativo, así que me escabullo con los ahorros ocultos en mis calcetines y me saltó la barda del lugar por donde solía escapármele a los de seguridad, al fin, era libre.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas cargando una maleta pesada, me escabullo por una calle durante algunos minutos, y después me detengo recargando mi espalda en una pared para tomar aire, miró hacia todos lados esperando que nadie me hubiese seguido y después retomo mi rumbo, necesitaba llegar al departamento donde vivía Yixing y sacar toda la documentación existente de él, eso tenía que hacer, detuve un taxi y subí la maleta, le indiqué la dirección de la provincia a la que teníamos que llegar y durante algunos minutos llenos de tención salimos del trafico de la ciudad.

Cada Kilometro era esencial para mi, estaba conteniendo incluso la respiración, cada vez veía más alejado el palacio y yo podría estar fuera de peligro.

Tardamos más de dos horas en llegar pero me dio un vuelco al corazón al ver el edificio tan pintoresco, sí claro, sobre todo pintoresco cuando parte de la fachada está a punto de venirse abajo. Saqué la paga del taxista y la maleta, y después vi como el taxista arrancaba su vehículo y se iba, arrastre la maleta un poco hasta la entrada hasta que una voz hizo que saltara asustado —Buenas noches joven— murmuraron, me di la media vuelta para mirarle y vi que era el guardia de seguridad del edificio, —Buenas noches — dije incomodo esperando que me reconociera como Yixing. —¿es usted del cuarto 512?— asentí rápidamente ante la pregunta, —¿quiere que le ayude a subir la maleta?—, niego —no, gracias, voy a recoger mis cosas, me iré de aquí, ¿cree que pueda dejarle mi maleta unos momentos mientras bajo con lo demás? — le digo amablemente, —oh, es una lástima que nos deje tan pronto—le sonrió, alguien que reconocía que me iría.. —claro joven, puede dejarla aquí—, —gracias—digo antes de meterme para tomar el ascensor, tecleo los números y dejo que me lleve, cuando salgó del ascensor me topó directamente al chico por el que pude hacer todo esto, Chen...

Sonrió amablemente y él me mira con nerviosismo, nos topamos en la salida del ascensor, el para subir y yo para bajar —Gracias—le digo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cierren, camino al departamento 512 y empiezo mi búsqueda locamente, parecía que la suerte estaba de mi lado porque el chico con el que compartía, perdón, el chico con el que Yixing compartía cuarto no estaba, toda la ropa que estaba en un pequeño armario lo metí en una bolsa, rebusque por todos lados hasta hallar una identificación ¡bingo!, —Zhang Yixing— murmuré, y sonreí con plenitud mientras me la metía en la bolsa del pantalón trasero, y la gorra que le había prestado en nuestro primer encuentro estaba sobre un mueble de libros, la tomé y me la puse, por mucho era mi gorra favorita, no se la dejaría a un iluso como Yixing. Acarre las cosas de nuevo por el ascensor y llegué del guardia, debía salir de ahí. El guardia amablemente me llamó un taxi sin disimular ver mi perfecta y amada gorra.

Mientras esperaba, la llamada de San Yixing entró a mi celular. Era la última vez que lo escucharía así que amablemente respondí.

—¿Bueno?—dije con su misma tonalidad de voz para que el guardia no dudara de mi, porque en ese momento me estaba viendo. —¡Hey!, ¿Qué es eso de que tengo que firmar?— gritó tan fuerte que tuve que despegarme el auricular del oído mientras hacia un gesto de fastidio en la cara, —tranquilo plebeyito, solo haz un garabato, no tiene validez—, le dije para tranquilizarlo, pero Yixing estaba fuera de sí, —¿me crees estúpido o qué?, ese no era el trato, sabes que...eso se salió del control.. ahí te vez.— mencionó furioso y me colgó, ¿ahí te vez?, ¡dios! Que ordinario y corriente. Colgué el teléfono y sonreí —No podrás escapar— mencioné antes de dejar el teléfono con rastreo en la maceta de la planta de entrada al edificio.

En pocos minutos el taxi llegó , subo todo el equipaje y me introduzco dentro del vehículo . —¿A dónde lo llevo?—preguntó el taxista local, —directo al aeropuerto internacional—respondí; el taxi avanzó, ni nervios, ni ansia, ni nada, no sentía nada, solo quería ser libre, y esa libertad era ahora.

Después de algunos pocos minutos de recorrido un fuerte trueno alumbró la oscura noche, primero lentas gotas caían sobre el parabrisas —Parece que caerá una tormenta— menciona el chofer, —sí, eso parece, ¿cree que podamos llegar antes de que se atasque de tráfico? —le pregunté mirando ahora preocupado, —No creo que sea posible, pero tomaré rutas alternas para llegar al destino lo antes posible—, —Gracias— dije mirando hacia la ventanilla, otro trueno más, y de pronto la lluvia se soltó, —¿podría prestarme su celular?, le pagaré la llamada por favor— le indagué angustiado, —Claro, no hay problema, el auto se detuvo en un tope y el chofer aprovechó para entregarme su celular muy pasado de moda, aunque obviamente no se lo diría, marqué un número —¿SuHo?— dije rápido, —No tengo mucho tiempo, escucha, me marcharé hoy, sabes lo que ocurrirá ahora, tienes que ayudarlo, si le ayudas estarás ayudándome a mí, ¿entiendes?, cuando este establecido te volveré a marcar, conserva este número— hablé lo más rápido que pude, —Esta bien, lo conocí hace un momento, ahora no está en la celebración, y hace un rato que tu madre se salió como alma que lleva el diablo— me informa mi amigo, —Sí, las cosas se pondrán feas ahora, en cuanto pueda te llamaré, ¿regresaras a Corea?— indagué, —Sí, en cuanto todo este numerito de elección termine—dice mi amigo con enfado. —Por cierto, tu doble lo hizo bien, impresionó al puñado de congresistas rojos, lo más seguro es que sea electo— , —No necesita ser electo, el ya es parte del congreso, ¿no te das cuenta? —, mi amigo guarda silencio, —debo irme, después te llamo, espero que le seas útil a Yixing—. le digo , —Lo entiendo— dice SuHo finalmente antes de que cuelgue. Le regreso el celular al Señor y le entregó unos billetes, —espero esto pague la deuda de la llamada—, el taxista asiente con la cabeza y se guarda los billetes en una caja de madera con lo demás que había juntado de sus rondas como taxista.

El auto siguió avanzando un poco más veloz mientras los limpia parabrisas ejercían su labor, la tormenta estaba muy fuerte y yo comenzaba a tener frio, de pronto escuché una melodía conocida de alguien que tarareaba esa canción muy familiar, era como un sueño, quería dormirme pero el rechinar de las llantas del taxi me regresaron a la realidad, el vehículo resbaló, parecía que tenia patines y que de pronto había pisado una cascara de plátano. El auto giro varias veces y mi cabeza estaba pensando en ¿porqué el mundo estaba lleno de contradicciones y peligros? Yo solo quería volver a ver brillar la luz del sol, y ver las puestas en una playa lejana, y ver las nubes moverse con el viento. El auto se volteo y cuando me di cuenta yo estaba de cabeza, entonces cerré los ojos comprendiendo que mis estrellas fugaces las había echado abajo la lluvia...


	7. Capitulo 7.- Penitencia

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, me sentía mareado y con poca movilidad, la visibilidad era nublosa, y después de algunos minutos de adaptarme me di cuenta que estaba amarrado de las manos a la silla, y también los pies los tenía atados, miré hacia la derecha y luego la izquierda, de arriba abajo, explorando con mi campo de visión todo, parecía un viejo almacén, había telarañas en el techo, y apenas era sostenido por unos troncos de madera viejos, olía fuertemente a humedad, incluso había moho en las paredes, parecía que se había regado el agua, mis zapatos estaban mojados, miré hacia el piso, intentando zafarme del amarre, una tos exagerada hizo que alzará la mirada.

Estaba frente a mí la madre de Lay, con su atuendo de gala, me miraba escéptica y parpadeaba muy pocas veces, sostenía en su mano derecha mi billetera y con la izquierda apretaba un celular inteligente.

—¿Quién eres tú?—, preguntó con cautela mientras uno de sus guarda espaldas le colocaba una silla enfrente mío, miré a todos lados antes de responder y darme cuenta que estaba en aprietos, me vi en tres segundos las cosas negativas o positivas de mentir y ninguna me llevaba a ningún camino, pero aun así no respondí, —Hemos encontrado esto en el departamento del chico— interrumpió otra persona que había salido de entre las sombras. La mujer tomó la hoja entre las manos y cuando la desdobló yo tragué en seco, era el contrato que Lay y yo habíamos firmado, y estaba en manos de la persona que Lay no deseaba que lo leyera jamás. —encuéntrenlo, tráiganlo ante mi— solicitó la señora, dobló la hoja y se levantó de la silla, se acercó a mi observando cada detalle de mi rostro, me tomó de la barbilla apretándola con firmeza, —se parecen mucho, durante la reunión nadie se dio cuenta, hiciste muy bien tu trabajo, pero sabes demasiadas cosas, disfruta de tu últimas horas de vida, porque cuando Lay regrese, tu ya te habrás ido— amenazó soltándome, se dio la media vuelta y camino para perderse entre la sombría oscuridad. Suspiré, tenía un poco de tiempo, escapar, era lo único en lo que pensaba, pero no había escapatoria, así que suponía que ahí mismo moriría, comencé a pensar en los titulares de los periódicos, "el cuerpo de un chico aparece acribillado" pensaba también en mi abuela, y por supuesto que pensaba en que deseaba matar a Lay, lo maldecía, mientras él estaba pasándola bien yo estaba amarrado a una silla, privado de mi libertad y lo peor de todo sin poderme defender. ¡Vaya nochecita! , el cansancio comenzó a dominarme, tal vez dormiría para no despertar jamás, y lentamente mis ojos se pesaron y caí rendido en un profundo sueño.

En el sueño yo caminaba por un prado lleno de flores silvestres, sonreía a diestra y siniestra por el lugar acariciándolas mientras caminaba, caminé un gran tramo, hasta llegar a un árbol con hojas entre color rojo y anaranjado, estaba frondoso, y debajo de él estaba Lay, con su cabello largo como la primera vez que lo conocí, él me sonreía, así que le sonreí de vuelta, caminé hasta llegar a él, me senté a su lado mientras el sostenía una libreta de dibujo, —¿qué dibujas?— le pregunté asomándome para verificar su talento, él no respondió pero pude ver su dibujo, era yo mientras caminaba por el campo de flores, —¿porqué me has dibujado?— le indagué con cautela mirándolo fijamente, él aun sonreía, delineo mis facciones con su dedo y yo me sentí extraño, —porqué eres bonito— respondió. —¿Estás bromeando no?— le contradije, y el negó, —escucha lo que voy a decirte, tengo que irme, has llegado hasta aquí, tienes que seguir por tu cuenta y yo por la mía, perdóname por dejarte una responsabilidad tan enorme pero yo nunca fui tu enemigo, tal vez nunca nos volvamos a encontrar, pero me verás siempre que te veas al espejo—, —¿estás loco?— le detuve, Lay tomó mis manos, y me miró con compasión, como antes nunca lo había hecho y por primera vez confíe en él, —harás un buen trabajo, y yo haré el mío. Naciste para ayudarme y yo nací para ser libre, pero mi libertad tendrá un precio y te recompensaré por ello , no me guardes rencor sino no podré irme ¿de acuerdo?—, asentí con la cabeza, —Muchas gracias Yixing— murmuró acercándose más hasta mi rostro, depositando un casto beso sobre mis labios, cerré los ojos sintiendo la textura de sus labiales, y cuando los abrí él ya había desaparecido, —¡Lay, no te vayas!— grité, y mi grito hizo que yo despertará de ese profundo sueño. Momento después la puerta se abrió dejando entrar un montón de luz, una silueta se aproximó y me percaté que era la madre de Lay quien había regresado, tal vez para desaparecerme.

—¿Cómo conociste a mi hijo?— empezó el interrogatorio, le miré pero no respondí, la mujer hizo un ademán con la cabeza y uno de sus hombros me atacó con un golpe seco en el estomago, un quejido se escapó de mis entrañas sacándome el aire, pensé que iba a desmayarme, —sino hablas, no dejará de golpearte— menciona con una mediana sonrisa, Esperó que recuperará el aliento, y alcé la mirada, —sino esta Lay presente no hablaré— le respondí, ella asintió, —él esa muerto, ¿así que esperaras a su funeral para hablar?— me interrogó, mis ojos se hicieron como platos, miré a la mujer que parecía no tener una pisca de debilidad, ni una sola lagrima rodando por su mejilla, ni una pisca de compasión o tristeza, —¡era su hijo!— grité enfurecido y ella me bofeteo, —Cállate insolente, usurpador, tenía tantas ganas de matarte, pero me alegro no haberlo hecho, no fue difícil investigarte, tienes una abuela que necesita una operación urgente ¿no es así?— le miré con furia soportando el ardor en mi mejilla, —mi hijo murió, nunca sentí afecto por él, así que no me importa su muerte, pero me importa lo que los enemigos de la familia dirán, me importa lo que su padre dirá. Gracias a Dios no sabe nada de sus estupideces, y no tiene porque enterarse. ¿te gusta hacer contratos verdad?—, me niego a creer lo que esa mujer me está diciendo. ¿Qué clase de madre no se preocupa por su hijo?, —el contrato va hacer el siguiente, Zhang Yixing ha muerto hoy en un accidente automovilístico, su corazón será donado a su abuela quien necesita con urgencia al donador, el traslado del cuerpo y la operación serán pagados por un benevolente anónimo que se compadeció del muchacho, y a cambio Lay seguirá vivo, seguirá la tradición familiar, hará lo que su madre y su padre digan y trabajara fuertemente para llevar el renombre real en alto. Si llegase a incumplirse alguna de estas normas serás ejecutado por una sentencia, y yo me haré cargo de que así sea. Yo cumpliré mi parte, ¿tu cumplirás la tuya?— la mujer no me estaba dando alternativa, pero me estaba dando información, —¿Dónde debo firmar?— pregunté, ella sonrió de lado—¿no confías en la palabra de una reina?— preguntó con importancia, mi mirada se desvió hacia su guardaespaldas y entendí las palabras de Lay "algún día te diré quién soy", el día había llegado, y ahora sabía que él era el príncipe de la corona y su madre era la reina. Asiento con la cabeza dejando escapar unas lágrimas—acepto el trato, pero quiero ir a la operación de mi abuela—, —no, no, no error, no es tu abuela, es la abuela de Yixing y Yixing recuérdalo bien esta muerto—. Mis labios temblaron, de impotencia, de tristeza, mi vida había acabado. —déjeme ir, no escaparé, se lo prometo, siempre cumplo mis promesas, Lay lo sabe—, —entiéndelo, Lay eres tú, sino aprendes a guardar los secretos, te descubrirán y si lo hacen, negaré nuestro trato y te condenaré a muerte, recuérdalo. —, —entiendo, y no estoy escapando de mi contrato. Solo quiero estar cerca de mi abuela, cerca de Lay—, la mujer me miró con desapruebo, caminó de un extremo a otro pensando en que debería hacer y después regresó a verme. —diremos que has sufrido un percance, te internaremos en el mismo hospital de tu abuela y mientras estudiaras el comportamiento de mi hijo, eres muy débil, tienes que volverte un verdadero Lay para antes de volar a Seúl. ¡Desátenlo y vigílenlo!—ordeno, uno de los hombros me desató las muñecas, y me llevaron en un automóvil blindado hacia mi ciudad natal. Volvería al lugar donde nací, pero volvería como una persona diferente, con un aspecto diferente, con una vida diferente, ahora tenía madre y padre, personas que me vigilaran y cosas importantes por hacer, eso no me hacia especial, pero era la penitencia que tendría que cargar por el resto de mi vida.


	8. Capitulo 8: Fenix

Fui trasladado inmediatamente al hospital de Changsha, de donde era originario, obviamente que mi nombre y apellido habían cambiado, era una nueva persona, pero quería estar cerca de mi abuela, quien recibiría el trasplante, las horas de espera habían sido un total calvario, estaba nervioso, triste, devastado, mi vida había dado un giro de 180ª y no era capaz de asimilarlo todavía, quería llevar el duelo, mi duelo.

La enfermera Jia bon, era la encargada de trasmitir cualquier información, la misma reina había solicitado la información y yo sería el vocero de esas noticias, en cuanto la puerta se abrió, yo salté de la cama, ella me miró con curiosidad, —fueron 8 horas muy difíciles, pero ella ha salido bien de la operación, esperaremos 72 horas para monitorear cualquier cambio—, —¿Cómo qué tipo de cambios pueden haber?—pregunté con incredulidad, —el órgano debe adaptarse al nievo cuerpo, pero el cuerpo puede ser capaz de aceptarlo o rechazarlo, eso es lo que monitorearemos—ella pareció ver mi preocupación en mis ojos. Espero unos segundos a que yo digiriera la información, y después tomó aire —el órgano es muy joven aun, se adaptará, debemos esperar— dijo finalmente , —¿tiene alguna otra duda?—, negué, —bueno, entonces me retiro—mencionó la doctora, —espere... ¿Qué...que hay del cuerpo del donante?—, ella regresó a verme, —el familiar hizo los trámites para llevarlo al sepulcro—, —¿podría investigarme la hora del funeral?— mencioné con cautela, ella asintió y después se fue de la habitación.

Ese día estaba nublado, hacia un ventarrón muy fuerte, me había abrigado con un saco negro, más fino que cualquier otro que hubiese usado antes, me puse un gorro y unas gafas negras, no deseaba ser reconocido, me plante detrás del cerro, había alrededor de 30 personas, que miraban el sarcófago con desilusión y tristeza, me quedé parado, recorriendo con la mirada a cada uno de esas personas que derramaban lagrimas, me sorprendí mucho al ver a JongDae ahí, la persona por la que inicialmente había iniciado el contrato, pero no sentía que tuviera que odiarlo, una de mis tios dijo unas palabras, después LuHan agradeció a los presentes, hasta donde estaba no se lograba escuchar ni una sola palabra, pero aun así, desde el fondo de mi corazón se los agradecía, después de todo, ese era mi funeral, bajé la mirada con pesadez, ¿Qué vida me esperaría ahora?, ¿estaré preparado para esto?, tenía la certeza que todo valdría la pena mientras mis abuelos vivieran bien, sin preocupaciones, habían perdido un nieto, era doloroso, mucho más para mi abuela, que hasta el momento no sabía nada de ello, esperaba que el fondo, nunca llegará a saber. Me di la vuelta, dispuesto a volver al hospital. Me quedaban solo un par de días antes de ir a la escuela de Lay, tenía que prepararme para eso.

Mientras esperaba que dieran informes acerca de la operación de mi abuela, la señora que solía cuidar de Lay llegó a mi habitación, tan sutil y delicadamente, se postro frente a mí, trague en seco, desviando la mirada hacia la ventanilla, algunas gotas de agua estaban plasmadas en el vidrio, había reconocido a esa señora, muy detrás de todas las personas, pero estuvo en el funeral, en el funeral del verdadero Lay. No le dije nada, me sentía triste, una parte de mi también había sido sepultada ahí. Ella me miró por largos minutos, y después se sentó a un costado de la cama, me tomó de la mano cálidamente, —Era un buen chico— comenzó diciendo, me imaginé de inmediato que hablaba de Lay, regrese a verle, observando sus seniles facciones —lo conocí cuando apenas tenía dos años, sus padres me lo dieron, yo era su nodriza, era muy llorón, y su madre casi nunca lo cargó, aprendió a caminar a los tres años, y su primera palabra fue nana—dijo con amargura la mujer, —no creía que esto le podría pasar, cuando...yo le dije que el destino se lo cobraría, no hablaba enserio— musitó, rompiendo a llorar, su cabeza se escondió entre las sabanas de la cama donde yo estaba recostado, podía sentir lo frio colarse por mis piernas, pero entendía el dolor de aquella mujer, —no lo estoy culpando— suavice, —después de todo, él fue capaz de salvar a mi abuela— proseguí, ella tardó un momento en reincorporarse, me miraba expectante y analítica, —el día que lo conocí, el huía de una camioneta con tipo rudos, creí que le había salvado, cuando realmente quien me salvó fue él, en serio, no lo odio, ni mucho menos lo culpo de mi situación—, ella esbozó una tenue sonrisa, limpio las lagrimas que salían de sus pupilas, —él te eligió bien, siempre sabía elegir a las personas—, asentí, —era frio y calculador, e inteligente y fuerte, mucho más fuerte que yo— puntualicé, la mujer me tomó de la barbilla y me obligó a verla, —tienes una nueva oportunidad para renacer—, —pero yo no seré como él, jamás lograré serlo—dije abatido, ella negó, —Lay, mi pequeño Lay siempre será él, y tu siempre serás Yixing, recuérdalo, la identidad no te da la personalidad, ¿sabes porque Lay quería huir de la jaula de oro?—, me tomé unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro —quería ser libre—, ella asintió, —porque la libertad implicaba ser el mismo, quería dejar de ser frio y calculador, ser frio y calculador era su fachada, cuando ocultas tus debilidades nadie, ni siquiera tu propios padres pueden dañarte, él era tan fuerte, que era capaz de mostrar un yo que no era, pero se cansó, y quiso escapar del destino, no cometas ese error, hay algo que no sabes, en el "hoy" tendrás que obedecer, pero en el "mañana" nadie controlará tus decisiones, eres un pequeño botón, ten paciencia, cuando llegues a ser una flor, nadie podrá evitarlo, ni siquiera la reina. ¿de acuerdo?— escuché con muchísima atención esas palabras, —tiempo y paciencia, ¿eso esta diciéndome que tenga?— interrogue entre una capa de debilidad, sonreía con ironía, —la paciencia es indispensable, puede tardar años, pero llegará, y te convertirás en la persona por la que has trabajado— la mujer se separó de mi unos centímetros, vi que metía la mano en su bolsa, y extrajo de este una libreta de color azul marino, —No tienes que pensar en él mientras tratas de actuar como él, él como ya dije, es y será siempre él, único. Aunque no exista en el mundo material, él seguirá vivo aquí, en nuestros corazones, mejor analiza bien qué tipo de persona vas a ser, en que persona te vas a convertir y cómo vas a ser para pagarle la vida de tu abuela—, —creía que siendo él y viviendo lo que él es estaba la cuenta saldada— ella negó con la cabeza y permaneció serena , —estás vivo, esa mujer es muy cruel, tiene el poder de desaparecer a cualquier persona en este planeta, y nadie lo notaría, si estás vivo es porque él ya no está aquí, y si no lo recuerdas, esta no es la vida que él deseaba, por lo tanto, primeramente salvó tu vida, y después salvó la vida de tu abuela, ella ha abierto los ojos—, parpadee varias veces y una genuina sonrisa se escapó de mi boca, —¿de verdad? Ella ha aceptado el corazón?—, —ella podrá tener una vida normal, mi pequeño vivirá siempre en ella, así que por él, debes de prometerme que harás el mejor esfuerzo, derribaras los obstáculos promételo —dijo con énfasis, —tienes que lograrlo—murmuro mirándome con esperanza a los ojos, —intentaré hacerlo — respondí, —tienes que ser como el ave fénix, y una vez que has renacido de esas cenizas, ser más sabio y fuerte—mencionó ella con orgullo, —haz que Lay entre su libertad siga siendo feliz, lo dejo en tus manos— musitó dejando sobre mis manos la libreta, —su diario, es para ti, te ha dejado otra ayuda para lograr tu cometido. No nos defraudes, cualquier otra cosa en que pueda ayudarte, házmelo saber—dijo finalmente antes de acercarse a mi frente y depositar un sonoro beso, después dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. En cuanto ella se fue me levante de la cama y miré por la ventana, quería ir a la habitación de mi abuela, pero eso no fue necesario, ella estaba caminando lentamente por el jardín, desde esa ventana en el quinto piso, pude ver que mi abuelo sonreía mientras la sostenía, ella volvía a caminar, otras enfermeras aplaudían sus grandes avances, sonreí, ella seguía viva, realmente viva y mejor, unas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, con la yema de mis dedos deslice el vidrio acariciando a mis abuelos desde lo lejos, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, —es hora de irnos—dijo una voz potente, yo seguía mirando aquella postal, mi familia, mi más amorosa familia, adiós dije mentalmente, antes de que el sujeto me separará de la ventana con un jalón en el brazo, otra mujer de quien no reconocía me colocó un abrigo y una gorra negra, después parpadee, el hombre me cargó como un bulto de harina, vi la escena en cámara lenta, me alejaban de la habitación del hospital, otras personas venían detrás de mí, subimos a la azotea mientras me dedicaba a llorar como un niño pequeño, las lagrimas se hicieron más gruesas, el estruendo de un helicóptero no fue capaz de sacarme de mi dolor, el hombre me subió al asiento trasero del helicóptero y después dos mujeres se subieron adelante, le dijeron unas palabras al piloto y el helicóptero despego. Miré por la ventana trasera, el despegue fue rápido, las calles de mi ciudad natal, estaban tan pequeñas, adiós...adiós a Changsha , adiós amigos, adiós abuelos.


	9. Capitulo 9: Amigo

"Es mi primer día en el internado, seúl tiene un clima muy templado, ni siquiera llegar a un nuevo país me ilusiona, mi madre me ha enviado a la fuerza, necesito escapar.."

La página que había abierto del pequeño libro azul marcaba esa fecha, el primer día de escuela, mientras esperaba aterrizar, ya había leído casi la mitad de la vida del verdadero Lay escrita en ese cuaderno, de su puño y letra, ahora más que nada podía entender por las razones que tenía para querer huir, después de todo no era tan fuerte como aparentaba.

Había llegado al internado que Lay narraba en su diario, en la fachada había tres preciosos y grandes pinos, la limosina que abordaba entró por la reja una vez que la abrieron, el conductor condujo hasta la puerta de entrada, tenía un estilo griego, en la puerta me esperaba un hombre de complexión delgada y una sonrisa que trataba de verse amistoso. A diferencia del verdadero Lay, yo no era particularmente sociable, ni era bueno armando la primera conversación o presentación. El hombre de tez blanca y sonrisa amigable hiso una inclinación formal, lo imité mientras el chofer bajaba todas mis pertenencias, equipaje que por cierto yo nunca arme, —bienvenido al internado para jóvenes líderes,— dijo, me reincorporé mirándole, no sabía como actuar, así que solo asentí con la cabeza y dije —gracias—, el hombre palmeo su frente distraídamente —es cierto, tu madre me hablo personalmente, ¿es verdad que no recuerdas nada?—, volví asentir, —Hay ciertas cosas de mi pasado que no recuerdo aun— fingí, —no te preocupes, ni te presiones, he hablado con tus compañeros sobre este tema, no te intimidaran como el año pasado, y si llegase a suceder solo tienes que avisarme, comencemos de nuevo, Soy Park Jungsoo director del internado— se presentó estirando su mano derecha, hice exactamente lo mismo, apretando su mano febrilmente con una sonrisa escapando de mis labios por primera vez mientras recordaba una parte del diario...

"Me había escapado de la clase de tratados comerciales, el imbécil de Yifan me había empujado en la alberca y estaba todo empapado, todos a esas horas estaban en clase, Yifan se había ido corriendo y yo traté de perseguirlo pero mi uniforme estaba pesado y mojado, incluso sentía que los pies me nadaban en los zapatos, así que encolerizado me los saqué y los arrojé al contenedor de basura, me fui caminando hacia el césped, tenía pensado quedarme tirado ahí, hasta que el uniforme dejara de gotear, así ninguno de los prefectos me vería y escaparía del castigo, cerré los ojos, la siesta me vencería en cualquier instante, pero entonces escuché la voz del profesor de educación física, "nadie nos verá aquí" decía misterioso, volví a cerrar los ojos, era algo que definitivamente no me incumbía, pero los sonidos se hicieron bastantes perturbadores, parecía que el profesor se estaba dando un festín de besos apasionados, me reincorporé del césped para marcharme lo más silencioso posible, pero entonces fue que los vi, el profesor y el director se estaban besando detrás de la palapa de descanso frente a la alberca. El director abrió los ojos y me vio directamente, el horror se apoderaba de su semblante y enseguida empujó el cuerpo del profesor, por largos segundos ninguno de los tres dijo nada, al menos yo no me movía, hasta que finalmente por mutuo acuerdo, decidimos hacer una tregua, nadie hablaría de las faltas el uno del otro , así que literalmente había alcanzado mi libertad en un internado, el director estaba en mis manos."

Cuando el director vio mi sonrisa ladina cualquier rastro de felicidad se esfumó, apreté mas fuerte su mano antes de soltarla y pasar de largo —espero que nuestro acuerdo aun continúe— dije avanzando hacia el interior de la dichosa escuela, si iba aparentar ser alguien, lo haría de la manera correcta, después del sufrimiento vendría la diversión.

Llegué a la habitación que se me había asignado, para este momento Lay ya tenía un estatus bastante fuerte al ser el nuevo congresista de China, ya no iba a ser cualquier basura que se dejaría intimidar por nadie. Es decir, Zhang Yixing fue tolerante, no es que haya sido débil, pero permití de cierto modo que me siguieran intimidando por mi origen humilde, nunca hice nada para detenerlos. No porque tuviera miedo, sino porque no podía, porque sabía que tenía las de perder, pero ahora estaba en una posición diferente. Mientras desdoblaba la ropa de la maleta y la acomodaba en el armario una persona que conocía de la noche del discurso salió del pequeño baño, con una toalla colgada de su hombro, me miró con expresión sutil, su cabello seguía siendo castaño oscuro pero se había hecho un corte de cabello más corto, la gotas de agua le resbalaban por su pecho desnudo, devolví su sonrisa y después regresé a mi labor, — ¿es cierto lo de tu memoria o es uno de tus trucos para seguir faltando a clases?—interrogó acercándose a mí para pasar su brazo por mi cuello, "no se ha dado cuenta, debo seguir la farsa" pensé, —De verdad la perdí, no totalmente, aun recuerdo algunas cosas como las estupideces del campamento en Londres—abordé el tema que había leído en el diario, Junmyeon me miró de reojo y por unos segundos pensé que ya me había descubierto pero después soltó una gran carcajada —ese campamento jamás lo voy a olvidar— murmuro soñadoramente dejándose caer en la cama, recordé de memoria las palabras que Lay había escrito en ese episodio de su vida y lo mucho que deseo decirle eso, así que simplemente solté las palabras —donde perdiste tu virginidad, ¿Qué tiene eso de espectacular?—dije en broma, justamente me agachaba para acomodar mi ropa interior en el cajón de abajo cuando sentí una patada en el trasero, —no te metas con mi virginidad—bramó y después río, —no lo tomes a mal, pero me alegro que tu expectante huida saliera mal, es mejor que dejes de pensar en eso, el tipo se parece demasiado a ti, pero no puedes permitir que lleve tu corona—le miré de reojo y asentí resoplando ligeramente, —¿Qué sucedió esa noche?, ¿porqué no pudiste huir?, ¿porqué deseabas desesperadamente que ayudará a Yixing?—, escuchar mi nombre proveniente de aquél chico me había hecho estremecer, —¿aun estas dispuesto a ayudarlo?— interrogué poniéndome de pie y regresándole a ver de inmediato, Junmyeon parpadeo y asintió —sabes que pienso que lo de huir es una locura, pero lo ayudaría por ti, porque tú eres mi verdadero amigo— apreté mi puño al escuchar su respuesta, e intenté sonreír, —no huiré más, esa noche tuve un accidente en el taxi que viajaba hacia el aeropuerto, una persona falleció—susurré bajando la mirada mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas, Junmyeon tomó mi antebrazo apretándolo, —lo siento— musitó, limpie las primeras lagrimas con el borde de mi suéter, para que no me viera llorar, —he olvidado los rostros de nuestros compañeros, he olvidado algunas cosas y me siento presionado—, —de eso no te preocupes, te ayudaré, vamos a dar una vuelta y te iré señalando a cada uno, quizás si escuchas hablar de ellos, vayas recordando un poco más—me dijo, ambos salimos de la habitación y recorrimos los pasillos charlando amenamente, de hecho, conversar con Junmyeon era sencillo, realmente parecíamos amigos cercanos, el diario me había involucrado de lleno en los sentimientos de Lay y ahora que estaba frente a su mejor amigo me hacía sentir de la misma forma, pero también me hacía sentir miserable. Ya llevábamos más de media hora, con sus señalamientos bobos de cada persona, de pronto se quedó mudó y con la cabeza señaló hacia la cafetería, miré hacia ahí, había un grupo de jóvenes, sonriendo, algunos estaban sentados sobre la mesa y otros en las sillas, no entendía el punto, miré a Junmyeon y alcé los hombros, —¿de verdad lo olvidaste?—preguntó incrédulo, observándome, —¿Qué cosa?— respondí, —vuelve a mirar—me ordenó, hice lo que me pidió, miré cada uno de los rostros de esos jóvenes, y solamente uno reconocía, —¿te refieres al rubio?, no me digas... es el que me molestaba y a quien más odiaba— confesé recordando la vez de la noche del discurso donde me impidió el paso para salir del baño. Junmyeon siguió mirándome y después resopló, —Yifan es una persona tan difícil de olvidar ¿no?, pero no me refería a él, sino al que está sentando con la chamarra deportiva color azul—, volví a mirar a esas personas, actuando que estaba tratando de recordar, pero era obvio que aunque por más me esforzará jamás les recordaría sino sabía sus nombres, —supongo que debe ser el más popular— solté, Junmyeon se dio por vencido, —pensé que las teorías de que cuando pierdes la memoria jamás olvidas a la persona que amas, supongo que ya no estás tan enamorado como me confesaste—, solo esas palabras bastaron para darme cuenta, un relámpago atravesó mi conciencia, —¿Oh SeHun?—.

"Lo vi jugar en las canchas de tenis, incluso cuando suda se ve tan sexy, cada deporte que le he visto practicar lo hace bien, ¿puede existir alguien tan perfecto como él?, su rostro, maravilloso rostro, su suave y sutil voz, su modo al caminar, la tonalidad de sus ojos, no lo sé, todo en él es perfección, es una verdadera lástima que ni siquiera seamos amigos, supongo que nunca sabrá de mi, solo es una vana ilusión que hace destellar mi corazón. OH SEHUN... la estrella fugaz que no alcanzaré.."


	10. Capitulo 10: Enfrentamiento

Sentía la mirada de Junmyeon sobre mí, intensamente penetrante. —¿Recuerdas su nombre?— escuché que me preguntó, pero aun así no regrese a verle, observé a ese chico de piel pálida, que estaba a lo lejos, ¿qué era exactamente lo que a Lay le agradaba?, a simple vista parecía un chico común, en ese momento estaba sonriendo alegremente mostrando su blanca dentadura, respiré con profundidad, pero no sentí nada, en definitiva yo no era el verdadero Lay, ¿porqué debería gustarme una persona a la que no conozco?; parpadee dos veces seguidas y regrese mi interés a mi acompañante. —Lo recuerdo— respondí, —"pero él es alguien que no alcanzaré, ¿porqué no dejarlo ir?"— añadí, Junmyeon me siguió mirando, y me regaló una pequeña sonrisa, apretó mi hombro y se dirigió a mí con cariño —Me alegro que hayas dado la vuelta...te siento diferente, ¿estás seguro de ser tú y no él otro chico?— al escuchar sus palabras un escalofrió se coló por mi nuca y descendió hasta llegar a mi estómago dándome una fuerte patada. Le miré fijamente, y me puse serio, ¿sería este el momento para decirle algo?, su mirada se conecto con la mía, y las letras en el diario de Lay volvieron a susurrarme cosas al oído "mientras te diriges a la cima, no puedes saber quiénes están a tu lado, algunos querrán jalarte y derrumbarte, otros más te darán una mano, y te harán creer que son tus aliados, pero solo mientras les seas útil, otros más se mantendrán secretamente esperando a que resbales para rebasarte y enseguida aplastarte, y muy pocos se quedaran desde el principio, respaldando todo, pero eso solo lo sabrás cuando hayas alcanzado la cima, antes no". —es broma— respondió él, guarde silencio.

Nos quedamos apartados del resto de los estudiantes hasta la hora de la cena, cuando decidimos sentarnos en una mesa para ingerir nuestros alimentos, estábamos tan concentrados en la deliciosa y fina comida, hasta ese punto yo no había dirigido ninguna palabra a Junmyeon, él pensaba que estaba herido, pero estaba pensando en qué diablos hacer, ¿debería confiar en él?, ¿debería decirle?, tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas contradictorias, hasta que sentí agua empapando mi brazo izquierdo, estaba pegajoso, por acto reflejo me levanté de mi silla sintiendo como escurría el liquido por mi piel, agité mi mano para expulsar el agua, miré directo a la cara del estudiante, —Lo siento, me empujaron— murmuró agachando la cabeza, eche una mirada hacia la siguiente mesa donde no dejaban de reír. —¡¿Tienen algún problema conmigo?!, no voy a soportar de nuevo una escena como está, les advierto.—, dejé mi platillo a medio comer y empujé con el hombro al estudiante que me había vaciado de agua el antebrazo, y salí de la cafetería hacia mi habitación, estaba furioso, si me quedaba me iba ir sobre aquél rubio, Yifan, estaba seguro que él estaba detrás de todo esto, Lay era una persona que constantemente escribía sobre él en su diario para referirse a la persona menos confiable y peligrosa en todo el campus, pero yo solo podía mirar lo inmaduro que era, el típico niño rico que molesta para subyugar a los demás y que le teman, y sentir la adrenalina en sus venas para atormentar a otros. Nada cambia, vayas a una escuela pública o privada, todo es lo mismo, siempre encontraras gente igual. Me recosté sobre la cama envolviéndome con el cobertor de pies a cabeza, esa noche lloré, no por impotencia, sino porque me entró nostalgia, algunas veces me quejé del trato que Chen me daba, otras veces de que mis abuelos estaban lejos, otras muchas acerca de la falta de dinero, que había días en los que no podía siquiera darme el lujo de una cena tan elegante como la que había tenido esa noche, pero nunca me queje de que me sintiera solo, tenía personas a mi alrededor a quienes confiarle mi vida, pero en este momento, no había nadie, absolutamente nadie con quien pudiera llorar sigilosamente, con quien pudiera desahogarme, estaba solo. Hoy era mi primer día, y estaba aterrado, tenía que prestar cuidado incluso en cada paso que daba, la forma de caminar, de sostener los cubiertos, de hablar, cualquier cosa me delataría, Y esa noche, tomé una decisión. Estaría solo, viviría la vida de Lay, justamente como la viviría yo, si me alejaba de los demás, nadie tendría que descubrir mi secreto, entonces yo podría vivir, mis abuelos seguirían teniendo una vida, así tendría tiempo de forjar una sola imagen que presentar al pueblo. Una gran responsabilidad estaba sobre mis hombros, así que lloré, para despedirme formalmente de mi, mientras sollozaba escuche que la puerta de la habitación se cerró con cautela, cubrí mi boca para no emitir ningún sonido que me delatara, Junmyeon entró a su cama y todo siguió en completo silencio.

Al otro día, me levante temprano, no esperé a Junmyeon, me vestí con el uniforme y me fui a la cafetería, apenas estaban unos cuantos estudiantes desayunando, tomé la charola de mi almuerzo y me dirigí hasta una esquina, donde comí demasiado rápido y me escabullí a la biblioteca. Iba a ponerme al corriente de las actividades escolares, me iba a convertir en el mejor estudiante. El mejor. La primera clase, iba a comenzar en 10 minutos, apresuradamente tomé todos los libros necesarios y regrese a la habitación para dejarlos sobre la mesa de estudio, atravesé el campo deportivo para acortar distancia, y cuando pasaba por la zona acuática me topé de frente con Yifan, no había nadie a su alrededor, solo estaba él, caminando directo hacia mí, sonrió con malicia, pero no me dejé intimidar, también caminé y sin siquiera quitar mi vista de enfrente me crucé con él, nuestros brazos chocaron ligeramente, di un paso y medio, cuando sentí que me empujó, fue en ese momento que entendí que deseaba tirarme a la alberca, mi cuerpo perdió control pero en vez de echar mi peso hacia atrás me aferré de su saco gris y lo jalé conmigo, los dos caímos al agua, formando una honda profunda, cuando sentí el agua empapando mi cuerpo nadé hacia la orilla, tenía una ligero mal presentimiento de todo ello, Yifan estaba sorprendido, cuando salí a la superficie para inhalar aire, me observó con una mirada furtiva llena de odio, fue entonces que me solté a reír como desquiciado, —¡estás loco!, cómo pudiste aventarme al agua— decía alterado, le eche una última mirada antes de salirme, estaba reincorporándome cuando miré que sus amigos salieron de sus escondites, todo había sido planeado, no me quedaba duda de ello, un chico de piel morena corrió despavorido a ayudar a salir a Yifan del agua, —si te atreves a tirarme, te aseguro que te irás conmigo—lo reté, sus otros amigos se me quedaron viendo, pero supongo que tenía una cara de pocos amigos porque ninguno se atrevió a herirme, caminé de regreso a mi habitación, para vestirme nuevamente. Estaba enojado, pero también estaba feliz, al fin, por primera vez en mi vida, había sacado mi lado más valiente y había retado a alguien.

Después de ello todas las clases fueron normales, a excepción de que los compañeros alumnos me miraban de forma más extraña, como si supieran ya lo que había hecho, ninguno me hablaba, solo se limitaban a asentir con la cabeza sutilmente.

Para la hora de la cena, hice exactamente lo mismo, me fui a la mesa más alejada y oculta del lugar, pero a donde quisiera ir las miradas eran bastante problemáticas, tomé mi puré de papa y comencé a comerlo con tranquilidad, estaba tan inmiscuido en mis ideas, hasta que escuché que alguien hablaba. —¿me puedo sentar contigo?—, la voz era un poco suave y aguda, tomé mi tiempo para colocar la cuchara sobre el plato para después alzar la mirada y mirar de quien se trataba, ya que nunca antes había escuchado tal textura de voz, mi mirada se aturdió al darme cuenta que era la primera vez que tenía tan cerca el rostro del hombre del cual Lay estuvo enamorado, sus ojos eran pequeños y parpadeaban rápido mientras esperaba mi respuesta, miré hacia mis costados, todo el mundo había dejado de comer, volví a mirarlo y asentí —adelante—, el acomodó su charola de comida frente a la silla de enfrente, acomodó todo pulcramente y tomó su cuchara para empezar a beber del plato de sopa, no sabía que decir, y sinceramente no tenía ganas de conversar con alguien de quien no sabía prácticamente nada, —lo siento si mi presencia te incomoda, ya no hay asientos libres— comenzó a decir, detuve de nuevo mis ganas de llevarme la cuchara a la boca antes de responderle, —No me incomodas—, el sonrió suavemente, mostrando la parte delantera de sus dientes mientras me miraba, —Soy SeHun—, dijo amistosamente, —Soy Yi..—me quedé en silencio, —Lay, lo sé, todo el mundo aquí desde la mañana no hacen más que hablar de ti, tenía ganas de conocer al sujeto que tuvo las suficientes agallas para lanzar a Yifan al agua, le dije que llegaría el momento en que alguien le haría algo como eso— musitó con singular alegría, —¿eres amigo de él no?— interrogué, —si, algo así—, —¿y no sabes lo que le hace a los demás, o también eres como ellos?— no sé porque de pronto mi boca comenzó a sacar reproches, pero era lo que me venía a la mente después de verlo sonreír como si yo hubiera hecho una travesura y él estuviera encantado. Me miró intensamente, y no lo soporté más , dejé la cuchara sobre la mesa, me levanté y le dije finalmente —buen provecho— antes de darme vuelta y salir de ahí. Se estaba volviendo un habito el enojarme, pero es que no estaba de humor para aguantarle a nadie. Y cuando digo nadie, es nadie.


	11. Capitulo 11: Fiesta

La fiesta de inicio de curso se había prolongado por varias semanas después del inicio, me había pasado todo este tiempo estudiando más que cualquier otro alumno, en esta escuela no había nadie en quien pudiera confiar ni en quien pudiera apoyarme si algo dentro de mi fallaba, como todos los días me repetía que estaba solo y por mi cuenta, mis errores me harían caer y por eso me mantenía alerta a cualquier circunstancia que se avecinara. Junmyeon era la única persona que más o menos sabía lo que sucedía, pero no lo sabía todo, y por ese todo no era confiable aún.

Ese día caminaba con algunos libros en el brazo, iba directo a mi habitación una vez que las clases culminaron, y me topé de frente a SeHun, convenientemente vestía con el uniforme de la facultad el azul oscuro de su pantalón muy entallado, me había sacado un poco fuera de mi, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía luciéndose sin su chamarra del equipo de futbol, alzó su mano mientras se detenía frente a mí. —Hola~— me dijo sutilmente sonriéndome, parpadee un par de veces antes de responderle sosteniendo con más fuerza mis libros de texto, —¡Hola!, ¿se te ofrece algo?—interrogué según yo en un tono no tan golpeado, pero la expresión de SeHun fue de absoluta decepción, enseguida poso su mano en la nuca y comenzó a rascarse desviando la mirada al suelo mientras sonreía nerviosamente, —¿Irás a la fiesta de inauguración?—preguntó, —¿la organiza la escuela?— interrogué de vuelta, SeHun se reincorporó de nuevo metiendo su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y de ahí extrajo una pequeña invitación con el logotipo de la facultad la cual me entregó, con incomodidad tomé la tarjeta y apenas le había echado el ojo encontré el nombre de Yifan con letras tan doradas que pudieron cegarme, luego se la regresé a SeHun negando con la cabeza, —No, no iré—le dije tajante, —¿Porqué?, ¿por lo que te hizo en la piscina? ¿Sigues con rencores?—, me quedé callado, sin saber que responderle, inhale aire lentamente tratando de enlazar las ideas, —No, para nada, lo que hizo tu amigo ya no tiene importancia, por el momento se ha portado bien— respondí, —¿entonces por qué no irás?— dijo con suavidad el chico, —Mhh~ porque no me han invitado, tal vez no soy una persona tan importante para que mi presencia sea requerida en la fiesta— respondí quedándome en silencio por unos segundos, —bueno...entonces nos vemos— dije enseguida alzando una mano como despedida, caminé unos cinco pasos cuando su voz me detuvo, —¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta conmigo?—, no voltee a mirarlo, los alumnos que transitaban por el pasillo se quedaron inmóviles mirándome, esperando que diera un respuesta a aquella proposición, desvía la mirada encontrándome con todos esos ojos que me observaban detenidamente, me di la vuelta para mirar a SeHun quien esperaba por una respuesta "Sus ojos son pequeñas almendras, ¡me encantaría que me mirara" recordé las palabras del verdadero Lay, el sueño de él era este, el momento en que SeHun le mirara, separé los labios para emitir mis palabras, sabía la respuesta, y esa era ¡NO!, pero el rostro de Lay, del verdadero no se iba de mi, y entonces en un arrebato acepte.

—Dijiste que no acudirías a nada que fuera organizado por esa banda— me recriminaba Junmyeon, me quedé en silencio, —estabas mintiendo cuando dijiste que ya no sentías nada por SeHun— me codeaba Junmyeon mientras yo sonreía por las cosquillas que ese gesto me había hecho sentir, — El primer amor nunca se olvida— solté, ¿Zhang Yixing había tenido un primer amor?, a esas alturas no lo sabía. Y era una ventaja que Lay tenía sobre Yixing. Junmyeon dobló mi corbata y arregló mi cabello, —No puedo creer que este día ha llegado— Junmyeon me abrazó con fuerza una vez que me vio completamente arreglado, —¿estarás cerca de mi verdad?, no me dejarás solo ¿verdad?— pregunté nervioso, Junmyeon tomó mi mano y me sonrió dulcemente, —estaré todo el tiempo cerca, no te preocupes— mencionó y yo le sonreí de vuelta como agradecimiento.

Junmyeon salió de la habitación para irse a la fiesta, yo había quedado con SeHun que nos veríamos en 10 minutos en la alberca para irnos juntos a la cancha de basquetbol donde se realizaría la fiesta, esperé a que se diera la hora justa para emprender la marcha hacia allá. Cuando llegué la oscuridad solo me mostraba una espalda ancha, pero sabía que se trataba de él, le di dos toques a la espalda y este dio la vuelta, pero la sonrisa se me borró de inmediato al notar que llevaba un antifaz con plumas blancas, me miró por un momento antes de retirarse el antifaz, —¿Y tu disfraz?— interrogó, —¿qué? —interrogué en un grito bajando la mirada hacia mi atuendo, —la fiesta era de disfraces—dijo él con un tono gracioso, —¿Cuándo una fiesta inaugural es de disfraces?—dije en tono molesto, — El año pasado fue así, siempre la inaugural y la de Halloween es de disfraces—me informó. —Oh~ entonces regresaré a mi habitación, no podré ir a la fiesta así— di la media vuelta sonriendo, obviamente yo no sabía nada de los disfraces, SeHun tomó mi antebrazo sujetándome, —diremos que eres el catrín, nada te acusará, vienes conmigo —y entonces después de decir eso me arrastró hacia las canchas, traté de razonar con él pero fue inútil, la música estaba a todo lo que daba, las bocinas que tenían resonando eran muy grandes, habían varios chicos bebiendo fuera del establecimiento, SeHun y yo pasamos delante de ellos, algunos empezaron a reírse y eso me hacía sentir incomodo, cuando entramos rápidamente SeHun saludó algunos chicos pintados de la cara, que mantenían sus vasos de licor en la mano que no soltaban en ningún momento, me quedé parado, mirando la decoración y escuchando la música, recordé a Junmyeon y comencé a buscarlo con la mirada, su promesa de estar cerca debía cumplirla, pero por más que me esforzara entre tantos disfraces no podía encontrarlo además de que estaba entre mi lista el reclamarle por no avisarme de la dichosa fiesta de disfraces, en un momento de distracción SeHun llegó hasta mi con un vaso en la mano, —bébelo es para ti— dijo suavemente cerca de mi oído, me retorcí, pero negué —no bebo nada de licor—le refuté, SeHun sonrió mostrando su dentadura blanca —¿en serio? Esto que traigo es licor pero combinado con frutas de América, importado, es una lástima, con el esfuerzo y los recursos que se gastaron para traerlo a la fiesta y que no quieras probarlo, ni modo — me mordí el labio inferior antes de estirar mi mano hacia la copa, le di unos tragos y recuerdo que SeHun me llevó a la mitad de la pista para bailar, el licor pasaba por mi garganta dulcemente dejando en mi paladar un apacible y exquisito sabor a sandía.

El vaso de licor se convirtió en dos y luego fueron tres, el sabor era muy dulce y no me hacía sentir para nada mareado, los chicos bailaban muy bien, con pasos robóticos, comencé a imitarlos sintiéndome un bailarín profesional, mis pies cobraban vida propia y pronto una rueda de chicos se formó a nuestro alrededor, animándonos con aplausos a que siguiéramos bailando con esa seguridad. Cierro los ojos y las imágenes comienzan hacerse borrosas, mi visibilidad se nubla y los recuerdos desaparecen.

Una mano sobre mi pecho hizo despertarme, estaba recostado en la cama, abrí los ojos lentamente, pero el sol que penetraba apenas por las cortinas me lastimaba tanto que parecía que harían explotar mi cabeza, me moví unos centímetros antes de de ladear la cabeza para mirar quien estaba durmiendo en mi cama , los cabellos rubios le delataron, ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACIA YIFAN EN MI HABITACIÓN?!, me tape con la sabana y comencé a empujar su gran cuerpo para despertarlo, los movimientos eran frenéticos—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí?— mil y un pensamientos comenzaron a dar vueltas en mi cabeza, ¿Qué había pasado en esa fiesta? ¿ese rubio me había violado? ¿SeHun donde estaba?, Yifan se removió abriendo primero un ojo y después el segundo, se talló un ojo y sonrió malévolamente, —¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche?—, puse la cara más seria que cualquier otra que pudiera tener, crucé los brazos, —Si lo recordará seguramente ya te hubiera sacado a palos de mi habitación— mencioné, Yifan volvió a reírse —¿Tu habitación?, ¿todavía sigues borracho?— dijo burlonamente, miré a mi alrededor pero era cierto, no era mi habitación, me levanté como resorte de la cama para salir y huir de ahí, pero cuando estuve a punto de jalar la perilla Yifan me detuvo sosteniendo mi mano,—No puedes irte así, debemos hablar—.


	12. Capitulo 12.- Resaca

Su mano estaba tan cálida que al toque de sus dedos con mi piel mi columna vertebral se detuvo de un tirón. Soporté el aire en mis pulmones y lentamente solté el aire mientras regresaba a mirar al rubio, primero miré el amarre de su mano sobre la mía y después directo a sus ojos, —¿Y de que tendría que hablar contigo?— le interrogué zafándome con rudeza de su amarre mirándole altivo sin una pisca de intimidación. —¿No tienes curiosidad de cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿no tienes curiosidad porque SeHun no está aquí?—, parpadee varias veces, pero realmente no era algo que deseara saber, negué con la cabeza y me di media vuelta nuevamente —Tú no eres Lay, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste eso?— el rubio se acercó a mi asechosamente, una parte de mi cabeza quería estallar y la otra quería agarrarme a golpes, Yo...definitivamente jamás le diría algo como eso, tenía que reaccionar rápido —No sé qué quieres decir con eso— le dije mirándole frenéticamente, Yifan caminó a la mesa de estudio dentro de su propia habitación como si me hubiera leído la mente y me aventó desde ahí un antifaz de plumas blancas, la observé con cuidado y la única imagen que venía a mi mente era el recuerdo de la piscina, SeHun la llevaba puesta cuando me llevó al baile—Es de SeHun— dije ignorando cualquier otra posibilidad, —Después de la media noche me la prestó— respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, la mandíbula no se me cayó al piso solo porque tenía que estar tranquilo para que no se diera cuenta, entonces, desde esa perspectiva había una posibilidad de que yo haya dicho eso, "Debo cuidarme de Wu Yifan, el siempre esta observándome, cuando nadie más lo hace siempre está esperando para molestarme, el es mi principal enemigo..."recordé el diario, y la cabeza me dio vueltas, —¿Porqué SeHun te la prestaría? No tiene lógica para mí—respondí, —No se necesita lógica para saber que los amigos se comparten cosas, ¿Qué tiene de raro que me prestara su antifaz?—me indagó, pero, eso no podría ser cierto, solo estaba queriéndome probar, estaba seguro de ello, le aventé de regreso el antifaz, —Entonces regrésaselo —, Yifan lo atrapó pero su mirada no se desviaba, tomé la perilla de la puerta pero cuando la jale esta tenia llave, —Es impactante el parecido físico que tienen—mencionó y me quedé helado, mi respiración se cortó de un solo impacto y no me moví. —No vas a salir de aquí hasta que aclaremos las cosas— dijo imponente, —No recuerdo nada de lo que dije, estaba borracho y perdido en mi embriaguez, lo que haya dicho solo fue una broma— mencione riéndome ligeramente, el rubio se quedo serio observándome de pies a cabeza, —Tú eras el del discurso ¿verdad?— preguntó ignorando las palabras que le había dicho, —abre la maldita puerta, y déjame salir— respondí entre enfurecido y atemorizado, cualquier rastro de seguridad estaba siendo borrado de mi. —Esa noche te veías diferente en todos los aspectos, ahora entiendo porque—, resoplé, aguardé unos segundos antes de responder—No sé por qué crees que soy otra persona, pero eso no te da derecho a mantenerme secuestrado aquí, me duele la cabeza, tengo ganas de vomitar y de ir al baño, quiero tomar algo para este maldito dolor de cabeza que me cargó y no estoy en condiciones de responderle a un torpe y terco chico como tú—, Yifan escuchó mis palabras y después desvió la mirada dejando el antifaz en el mueble mientras sonreía, —¿Torpe? mmhg eres el menos indicado para decírmelo, unas copas encima y ya estas revelando tus más oscuros secretos a las personas. Soy terco porque estoy seguro que tú no eres Lay—caminó hasta mi tomándome con bastante fuerza por el brazo y acercándome a él, lo miré, sus ojos penetraban hasta mi alma, ambos estábamos enfadados y fastidiados y si esta porquería se iba a desatar entonces haría que se desatará ahora, empuje con todas mis fuerzas el vasto cuerpo del rubio tan fuerte que cayó en la cama, me paré con rabia frente a él —¿Y si no soy el verdadero Lay que vas hacer? ¿Vas a ir a gritarlo frente a los demás, irás con el rey y la reina a decirles que soy un impostor? ¡Hazlo! Yo no tengo nada que perder, mi vida la he perdido desde hace mucho tiempo, he perdido todo y lo que tenía que ganar lo hice ya, así que ahora mismo abre esa maldita puerta sino quieres que te agarre a golpes—, Yifan parecía desconcertado de mi revelación, —te dejaré salir, porque realmente mis intenciones eran otras, pero tengo un trato que ofrecerte, un trato que puedes aceptar o no, independientemente de eso, revelar tu secreto haría que fueras degollado en el instante mismo que haga dudar la corona, pero tan poco soy tonto, si el verdadero Lay llegara a parecer en el momento de tu enjuiciamiento yo saldría mal parado—. La rabia comenzaba a disolverse con aquella revelación, los únicos que sabíamos que Lay no aparecería jamás eran la madre de Lay y yo, entonces me sentí con una ventaja. — ¿De qué trato estás hablando?—, Yifan se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el borde de este, —En tan solo un mes, la gente no ha parado de hablar de ti, Lay era un chico discreto, nunca le importó la vida estudiantil, sus prioridades eran libertades que no podemos tener, si merodeas por el campus y preguntas si alguien conocía a Lay antes de entrar al campus hace apenas un mes, cualquiera te respondería que no lo conocen, y ahora tu nombre resuena en cada espacio, Lay siempre fue llamativo, tenía un aura negra y por lo tanto nadie se atrevía a entrar en su campo magnético, y esa era una de las cosas por las que siempre me mantuve alerta de él, porque era peligroso. Pero tú estás haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que él era, llamas la atención y la gente comienza a notarte, comienzas a ser una amenaza de forma diferente, te ofrezco ayuda, darte consejos y todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que las cosas vayan de la mejor forma para ti, para que no tengas que estar presionado porque cargas ese secreto en los hombros—. Me dijo, me quedé en silencio, asimilando la oferta, la descripción que ese chico había dado de Lay me hacía dudar, Junmyeon me había dicho con antelación que Yifan era la persona en la que menos debería confiar, me sentía entre la espada y la pared, por un lado el bando de quien afectaba a Lay y del otro quien apoyaba, la balanza se estaba inclinando más hacia quien siempre lastimó a Lay, —Hablas como si conocieras de verdad a Lay— dije sutilmente, Yifan cruzó la pierna mientras me miraba—lo vigilé durante dos años y aunque nuestros encuentros fueron fortuitos y escasos fueron lo suficientemente nutritivos para mi investigación—reveló serenamente, —¿Y que se supone que pedirás a cambio de tu ayuda?—pregunté, el guardó silencio mirando con atención la uña de su dedo índice, como si el mundo dependiera de ello, los segundos se me hicieron eternos mientras esperaba por su respuesta, —Yo te ayudaré en la escuela y tú me ayudarás ante el senado y sus resoluciones, tengo un plan de acción en el que se unirán nuestros reinos, piénsalo, si la oferta te parece justa puedes buscarme, solo toma en cuenta que mi propuesta tiene fecha de vencimiento. — Yifan se levantó de la cama y con la llave abrió la perilla de la puerta, di la media vuelta y caminé hacia la salida —Y otra cosa más, no trates de arreglar las cosas por la fuerza, solamente los brutos lo hacen de esa manera—me dijo antes de soltar la puerta prácticamente ante mis narices. Me quedé mirando por unos minutos la puerta, pensando en que deseaba arrancarle la cabeza a ese tipo, ¿diciéndome bruto a mí? ¡que se cree!, pero después de esos minutos pensé mejor las cosas y había una tarea de la cual debería emprender lo antes posible, antes de tomar cualquier otra decisión precipitada esta vez investigaría las consecuencias del trato.

Caminé unos pasos más hasta la biblioteca, —ayudar ante el senado para unir los reinos—me repetí a mí mismo, saque algunos libros viejos de los estantes y aunque la cabeza me dolía a horrores comencé a leer empapándome de toda la historia que no sabía. La familia que gobernaba el reino de Yifan siempre había estado en conflicto con el de Lay, pero conforme iba pasando la lectura más comprendía a Yifan, las políticas del reino de Lay eran muy ortodoxas y fuera de la normal actual. Y eso sin duda tenía que cambiar, una vez que asimilé que sería una nueva persona ahora comenzaba a pensar que gobernaría a mi manera, de una u otra forma llegaría el día que tomaría mis propias decisiones sin la presión de que alguien pudiese culparme de las cosas pasadas, tenía que idear mi propia estrategia de juego, tenía que tener lo que Lay llamaba un trato justo, un trato que me lleve a mis propósitos principales. Quería que mi sacrificio y la muerte de Lay tuvieran una razón de ser, así que en ese momento ya tenía una decisión.


	13. Capitulo 13: Decisión

—Tardaste demasiado tiempo en tomar una decisión— me dijo Yifan mientras estaba sentando en la sala principal de la escuela, había muchas personas alrededor como para que pudiéramos charlar apropiadamente, miré a mis costados, pero nadie parecía estar cerca o asechando nuestro encuentro. —Vayamos a un lugar más seguro— musité, el sonrió antes de asentir, se levantó del sillón y camino a un costado de mi, —te veo en mi habitación— murmuró y siguió su paso, apreté las manos, ese sujeto siempre quería hacer su voluntad, y con solo verlo quería golpearlo.

Dejé que él se fuera por su lado, enseguida emprendí mi marcha hacia su habitación, que por cierto debía agregar que no compartía con nadie, así que naturalmente era un lugar seguro, por eso no había replegado su decisión de vernos ahí.

Cuando llegué la puerta estaba semi abierta, así que empuje, cuando entré Yifan estaba parado observándome, cerré la puerta y me mantuve pegando la espalda a la puerta, lo observe firmemente sin vacilar, —¿Entonces qué decidiste?—interrogó con voz ronca, tomé mi tiempo, sintiendo que la alegría de verlo desesperado me invadía el cuerpo, —tengo condiciones para aceptar tu propuesta— respondí, el guardó silencio esperando que procediera a explicarlas —firmaremos un contrato, donde ambos estaremos de acuerdo con las clausulas y después lo llevaremos a guardar ante un notario, todo debe ser legal, si alguno de los dos llega a fallar en algo, procederemos legalmente. — Yifan parecía aturdido de mi declaración, pero era una de mis condiciones y sino las cumplía entonces que hiciera lo que quisiera. Pareció pensar en unos minutos los pros y los contra de la situación, pero después asintió con la cabeza —Hagamos eso— puntualizó, asentí y después continúe, —Dijiste que me ayudarías para que la gente comience a creer que soy yo mismo, tomaré en cuenta tus advertencias y sugerencias pero haré lo que consideré más apropiado, no estoy obligado a hacerlo—, cuando iba a continuar Yifan me interrumpió, —Parece que no te das cuenta de la magnitud del problema en la que estas metido, no puedes negarte, porque yo soy una de las personas que más conocieron a Lay quizás no de frente, pero lo hice a mi manera, y si queremos que nuestras políticas vayan a la par la una con la otra debes hacer lo que yo te ordene— Su voz había sonado tan imponente que no podía asegurar que me estuviera dando opciones, claro que entendía el punto pero no por eso debía permitir que abusara de su autoridad, negué, —Sigo siendo un ser humano que piensa y actúa según sus convicciones, no soy una marioneta que puedes mover los hilos detrás de mí para hacer tu voluntad— Yifan se quedó absorto en mi expresión y quizás pensando en las palabras que estaba diciéndole, era un necio, pero yo también lo era y no daría un paso atrás, me di la vuelta dispuesto a salir de su habitación dejándole ahí, —Supongamos que acepto tu condición, tengo una petición que hacerte—, volví a mirarlo interesándome en su información, —adelante, te escucho— respondí, —Tuve problemas con SeHun porque se dio cuenta que los dos desparecimos de la fiesta, sé que no te ha buscado, porque está un poco avergonzado por lo que sucedió en la fiesta—, interrumpí su relato después —¿Y qué sucedió en la fiesta?—, Yifan resoplo antes de responder, —estabas algo borracho y te quitaste la ropa encima de una mesa mientras bailabas, algunos estudiantes comenzaron a sacar sus teléfonos para filmarte pero SeHun comenzó a golpear a todos los que intentaban enfocarte, fue en ese momento cuando desaparecimos—, las palabras de Yifan parecían una crueldad para atacar mi subconsciente, —Yo...yo jamás hubiera hecho eso...no...eso no es posible—, —Lo fue, u ambos le debemos una disculpa a SeHun que se quedó con todo el paquete del desastre que hiciste en la fiesta—bueno, ya no importaba lo que había hecho en la dichosa fiesta, lo importante era mirar hacia delante, aunque por dentro estaba muriéndome de pena, con razón desde ese día a todos horas sentía las miradas de los estudiantes, en los pasillos y durante mis estudios en la biblioteca, siempre mirándome con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. — ¿Qué petición deseas entonces?—indagué, Yifan se sentó sobre el colchón de la cama sosteniendo un libro en su mano, —Es sencillo, muy simple a decir verdad. — una vez que escuche esa respuesta sabía que lo que estaba a punto de pedirme no sería tan sencillo, ya que nada de lo que proviene de Yifan es sencillo o fácil, observe como abrió el libro que tenía en su mano y lentamente comenzó a subirlo hasta cubrir su rostro, —Lo primero que debes hacer es volverte el novio de SeHun— respondió, —¿Qué?— dije de inmediato aun sin captar el mensaje.


	14. Capítulo 14: Memoria

—Aceptaré tus condiciones, cada una, aceptaré que tengas que tomar tus propias decisiones en pro de nuestros verdaderos planes de gobierno, lo demás es secundario. ¿cierto?—, dijo bajando el libro de su cara, retuve el aire para no detonar ningún síntoma de debilidad, —Sí eso mismo, los planes sobre el gobierno son prioridad, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con SeHun?—, Yifan dobló la pierna, sosteniendo el libro sobre su regazo, debía admitir que era una pose de portada de revista, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?, sus palabras me sacaron de mis cavilaciones, —Para que puedas adquirir una corona exitosa necesitas ganarte la confianza de la gente, la madre de Lay es una ortodoxa radical que al ver las decisiones que tomaras no se quedará cruzada de brazos, tal vez no te delate, porque la corona se tambalearía—, —Lo sé, una guerra civil es lo siguiente que se desataría. —le interrumpí, Yifan asintió, guardando silencio unos segundos analizándome mientras tanto —Así es, y ella no querría perder su posición, ¿Qué crees que haría si tú no haces lo que ella te pide?—, tragué un poco de saliva haciendo pensar mi cerebro de forma más fría, recordé el día en que me tuvo atado a una silla y me obligó a usurpar a su hijo, la forma en la que entregó a Lay, y lo desecho como un trapo viejo, esa mujer era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por evitar perder poder, —Me mataría—dije sin vacilar, Yifan parecía aún más preocupado de mi, así que reaccioné, —Me suplantaría, evitaría que llegara a conseguir la corona del Rey— dije , —así es, y para eso necesita pruebas de que no estás capacitado para tal encomienda, prefería ser vista como la madre que piensa en la salud mental de su hijo que en el poder, pero lo que realmente quiere es ser la dueña de ese poder, todo el mundo lo sabe.—, me quedé en silencio, porque Yifan tenía razón, —Comenzarás a hacer lo que a Lay le gustaba, si el vuelve encontrará todo como él quiso, pero también le pondrás tu sazón a esta nueva vida que tienes, te aconsejo que no vuelvas a emborracharte y que te alejes de todos, habla con ellos superficialmente pero no intentes hacer amistades. Sé un tanto soberbio y por favor aprende a tocar el piano—, sus palabras tocaron mi mente y enseguida empuñe las manos, —No estoy de acuerdo en salir con SeHun, quisiera dejar a todo el mundo fuera de esto, pero, intentaré estar cerca de él. Sólo eso. — dije finalizando y acercando mi mano a la suya en un apretón de manos, sellando nuestro trato, Yifan no parecía muy convencido de lo último, pero era eso o nada. ¿me había aliado con el enemigo, había puesto una soga en mi cuello? Eso lo sabría solo con el pasar del tiempo.

Después firmamos el contrato y nos aseguramos de entregarlo en las manos del notario. La situación es que ahora tenía que actuar como un adolescente malcriado y eso no me convencía del todo ¿Y cómo iba a obtener sentimientos por alguien a quien yo no quería?, pero hasta este punto había olvidado algo que Lay había dejado para mí, después de todos los problemas, de todas mis perdidas dejó una ayuda para mí, una guía que era mucho más importante que las órdenes de Yifan, el diario.

Había escuchado por el pasillo que SeHun estaba en una competencia, así que ese sería mi primer movimiento, ir hacia donde estaba, observarlo y después irme.

Me senté en la última banca de las gradas, ocultando mi presencia lo más que podía con un libro de texto, ¿qué es lo que hacen las personas cuando están enamoradas?, como no sabía, solo observé el juego. Especialmente trataba de mirar las jugadas de SeHun, esperando que me viera observarlo, era la primera vez que tenía pensando acercarme alguien deliberadamente.

Antes de que el partido concluyera me retiré de ahí, y me fui a las aulas de música para empezar mis clases. En el diario no había una señal de que Lay tocará el piano, pero por esta vez le daría el beneficio de la duda a Yifan.

Toqué la puerta, y el profesor me miró ligeramente y con una sonrisa, —Sabía que vendrías de nuevo— murmuró el profesor de avanzada edad, con cuidado entré al aula sin saber como dirigirme hice una corta reverencia —Tuve un accidente durante las vacaciones; he olvidado todo lo que sabía sobre la música—respondí, el viejo hombre se quitó los lentes y me observó detenidamente. —Los dedos tienen memoria —, menciona, mi corazón palpitó tan fuerte y desvié la mirada hacia el bonito piano color madera , mi mirada siguió los bordes dorados que le decoraban, pero la prueba estaba ahí, entre ese instrumento y yo. —Ven aquí, toca las teclas— me llamó el profesor arrimándose de la silla de madera que estaba frente al piano. Suspiré haciendo lo que él me pedía, las manos me temblaban al momento de tocar las teclas blancas, tenía un inmenso miedo porque el profesor tenía razón, los dedos tienen memoria incluso cuando la mente deja de tenerla, pero nunca en mi vida había visto un piano tan cerca y mucho menos tenido la oportunidad de tocarlo. — Siente las teclas— murmuró, asentí presionando cuanta tecla pude para escuchar y familiarizarme con los sonidos. —Lo has olvidado todo—, me dijo con suavidad, me hubiera encantado decirle que deseaba olvidar todo lo que había vivido, pero cerré los ojos y asentí en silencio.


	15. CAPITULO ESPECIAL: ((CHEN )) P E R D Ó N

Las hojas de los árboles de cerezo comenzaron a caer hoy, miro hacia el cielo, el aire actúa queriendo arrancarlas, han pasado 6 meses desde que no está más entre nosotros, ¿Él será capaz de mirar los árboles desde arriba?, ¿se sentirá solo? ¿Se reirá de mi como yo lo hice cuando estaba entre nosotros?, la culpabilidad y el dolor se han vuelto asfixiantes para continuar, el no verlo durante las clases, el no encontrarlo fuera de la habitación, se es más difícil, me preguntó miles de veces ¿fui yo quien orilló a Yixing a huir esa noche?, ¿si no hubiese sido por mi, él seguiría vivo?

El fin de semana pasado, LuHan y yo fuimos de visita al pueblo natal de Yixing para saludar a sus abuelos, su abuela se ha recuperado del problema cardiaco, y su abuelo aunque cabizbajo sigue de pie por su esposa, perder primero a su hija y después a su nieto le ha roto el corazón, "No tengo más corazón, todo se lo han llevado ellos" nos dijo , el pueblo natal de Yixing era más bonito y pintoresco de lo que hubiera imaginado, las pequeñas casas tienen terrenos de sembradío, el abuelo de Yixing dijo que los poblados más alejados han recibido apoyo de los nuevos jóvenes congresistas del partido rojo, la mayoría de las persona de esas comunidades hipotecan sus casas cada año al gobierno y tengan de donde invertir para sembrar sus campos, si la cosecha es buena, el préstamo es liquidado, pero el abuelo Zhang no había cubierto sus cuotas hipotecarias por la falta de recursos de los gastos que implicaron la operación de su esposa y el funeral, pero estaba tranquilo, no tenía que preocuparse, el financiamiento de los congresistas ayudó a comunidades enteras a no perder sus ingresos.

Los abuelos Zhang, LuHan y un servidor fuimos a la tumba de Yixing, estaba retocada de blanco, hicimos los honores correspondientes y guardamos silencio, la abuela Zhang rompió a llorar, el abuelo trataba de consolarla pero era imposible que su llanto cesara, Yixing había sido un chico amado por sus abuelos y humillado por mí en varias ocasiones. Traté de contener las lágrimas amenazantes, pero al mirar a mi alrededor descubrí que yo era el único que se aguantaba las lagrimas porque todos ahí limpiaban discretos sus acuosos ojos. No sabía si llorar frente a l fría tumba de Yixing le causaría molestía, la persona que más fastidió Yixing fui yo, y lo que menos deseaba era molestarlo. Sí en esta vida existe un Dios, espero que esté le diga a Yixing que me perdone.

FLASH BACK ~

Iba a tomar el elevador de los departamentos cuando Yixing bajó de él, llevaba una gorra que nunca antes le había visto, —¡Hey! Pueblerino, ¿de dónde sacaste esa gorra tan ridícula? —, apenas reí Yixing me dirigió una mirada fulminante, tenebrosa, no las de siempre donde se muestra fastidiado, era una mirada asesina, un aire diferente que estaba a su alrededor, —La gorra que traigo puesta cuesta más cara de lo que podrías ganar en un mes después de que te gradúes de la universidad, es de colección, pero tú que puedes entender de eso—, solté una risa burlona —Como si tú lo supieras pueblerino —, Yixing me asechó tomándome de la camisa y empujándome sobre la pared — he lidiado con tipos como tú, pero eres el peor, ¿humillando te sientes superior?, ¿debería sentir pena o lastima por ti?, lo pueblerino se me quita pero lo idiota jamás se te quitará—, Sus ojos parecían estar inyectados de una droga, una vena resaltaba de su cien, aunque la fuerza con la que me sostenía no era tanta, su mirada y palabras acabaron conmigo, me soltó seguramente cuando observó mis ojos desorbitantes e intranquilos, —¿acaso te sientes atraído por mí?— soltó de pronto, y sonrió, bruscamente al no recibir una respuesta de mi parte, en ese momento no parecía ser el mismo Yixing de siempre, y me aterré, fue directo, no había inocencia, no había debilidad, —No vuelvas a dirigirte a mí, nefasto —. Y se dio la vuelta, me sentí tan avergonzado por primera vez que corrí hacia mi apartamento.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

Continué caminando mirando todo lo que podía para distraer mi mente, por esas últimas palabras de Yixing mofaban mi conciencia, Yixing lo supo, él se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos y eso me mantenía más inquieto, —¡Chen, espera!— la voz de mi amigo Baozi me detuvo, esperé a que me alcanzará, corría con gran velocidad y al llegar a mi respiraba con dificultad —¿Qué pasa?— interrogué, Minseok extendió un periódico doblado que traía en sus manos, —Ve la primera plana—, tomé el periódico y lo desdoble, leí el título, "EL PRINCIPE ROJO MÁS JOVÉN PODRÍA SER EL PRÓXIMO REY EN MENOS DE DOS AÑOS", —¿y eso qué?—alcé los hombros, sin importarme un pepino la política, miré a Minseok, y él alzó una ceja, —Ahora mira al congresista más joven—Minseok señaló con su dedo y entonces observé guiado por el índice, la foto que estaba en primera plana y algo se estrechó en mi pecho, sentí que alguien me había abofeteado con tanta fuerza que las lagrimas brotaron sin que yo pudiera contenerlas. —¿Se parecen verdad?— dijo sutilmente baozi, y asentí con la cabeza sin responder, —LuHan lo vio y el parecido es demasiado hasta dejó caer el periódico, mira, en esta foto parece el hoyuelo que se le formaba...— y entonces la voz de Minseok se detuvo en mi cabeza , y enseguida lo abracé para que se callará, mis lagrimas seguían cayendo perdiéndose en el hombro de mi amigo.   
💗


	16. Capítulo 15: CAMPAMENTO PELIGROSO

5 meses después

"No sabía que todo estaba oculto, así que yo esperaba caminar por ese camino de libertad otra vez , aunque no lo conocía del todo y aunque no lo conocí ese día, yo deseaba una vida más feliz..."

—¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien para ir al campamento?— Me interrogó mientras guardaba su ropa en la maleta, asentí con la cabeza, sin regresarlo a mirar, —Antes no te esforzabas en tus calificaciones para ir, ¿Qué esta pasando contigo?— me interrogó tomándome del antebrazo impidiendo que siguiera empacando, regresé a verlo intentando parecer sereno, pero la realidad es que nunca me gustó ser tocado de esa manera, miré su amarre y después le mire a los ojos, —Mi prioridades han cambiado— Junmyeon me soltó lentamente pero no me quitó la mirada del rostro. —Haz cambiado—, continué empacando y murmuré —se llama madurez— , fueron las últimas palabras y salí de la habitación con la maleta arrastrando, jamás le reclamé acerca de que me dejó solo el día de la fiesta, ni tampoco recibí una especie de explicación de su desaparición de ese día, lo esperaría de SeHun, pero él había dicho que era el mejor amigo de Lay, incluso Lay tuvo ciega confianza en él, ¿Entonces quien fue el que cambió? .

Después de algunas horas de caminos montañosos en el autobús de la escuela, llegamos cerca de un poblado pintoresco entre los límites de las montañas calcáreas de Corea, el autobús llegó hasta ahí y los pocos alumnos seleccionados caminamos hacia las montañas, con chamarras gruesas para soportar los vientos fríos, por las mañanas hacía mucho frío en esa región según mis indagaciones. Caminamos alrededor de una hora y media y algunos observaban si iba aguantar a llegar, no lo decían, pero sus expresiones estaban pendientes de mis debilidades, era justo como lo decía Lay. "Lo importante no es escuchar lo que se dice, sino averiguar que es lo que se piensa". Y mis habilidades en se lugar se agudizaban cada día más.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de cabaña en donde pasaríamos la última semana de clases, me quedé boquiabierto, en medio de l montaña y tupido de árboles estaba esa casa en forma de cabaña, construida con madera de cedro y piedra de cantera, contaba con las mayores comodidades y servicios a pesar de estar en medio de la nada, ni en sueños hubiese creído que existiera algo así, Yifan pasó de mi codeándome suavemente para regresarme a mis sentidos y que no pareciera sorprendido, al menos no tan sorprendido.

Para la cena nos reunimos en un gran comedor. Y como siempre la comida no nos defraudo, cada quien eligió una habitación compartida, pero de nuevo el destino me colocaba con Junmyeon.

Al día siguiente las actividades de recreación comenzaron, había un equipo de karate, y de solo mirarlo quise inscribirme, pero Lay no tenía habilidades en esa área, ¿Cómo podría explicar las mías?, así que no, pensé en lo que Lay haría en esas circunstancias y seguramente solo sería observar a distancia, en el patio trasero ya se había armado una reta de futbol y SeHun la encabezaba, me quedé sentado debajo de un árbol para escribir en el diario de Lay, porque al final de todo, debí seguir viviendo, con otro nombre pero siendo en parte yo. Busqué a Yifan a distancia, pero no lo encontré en la reta, desde la noche anterior en que habíamos llegado ahí, ni siquiera me había dirigido una sola palabra, y yo no me había atrevido a molestarlo, los planes debían seguir en marcha.

Recorrí los salones de la gran cabaña, alguien había puesto fuego en la chimenea, pero no había absolutamente nadie dentro de la cabaña, la mayoría estaban haciendo sus actividades para las que se habían inscrito. Me quedé leyendo un libro de notas musicales, aunque en el pueblo había aprendido a tocar la guitarra solo había sido de oído, con el piano había sido un poco distinto, estaba aprendiéndome una canción difícil que era la que más practicó Lay en su época y que según el profesor de música era la que más le gustaba precisamente por su complejidad, pero el intento de estudio culminó con un profundo sueño que me venció.

—¡Hey!, Lay— me menearon por el hombro ligeramente, abrí los ojos tallándome con mi dedo mientras me ubicaba, —Oh... SeHun, hola—, —Ya terminaron las actividades y no demoraran en volver los que fueron a correr, ¿te quedaste aquí todo el tiempo?—me interrogó y yo asentí cerrando el libro, —¿te gustaría dar un paseo por el bosque?—me invitó SeHun, y sonreí amplio asintiendo, —Vamos, quisiera explorar— le dije, SeHun sonrió nervioso y salimos de la cabaña, seguimos un camino andrajoso pro mientras caminábamos SeHun conversaba —Siendo tu primera vez fuiste increíble, no te quejaste de lo lejos que estaba del pueblo, la mayoría creían que te desmayarías, ¿te quedaste un poco adolorido?— me pregunta, —No, estoy bien, me siento de maravilla— dije, —alardear te viene bien —me dijo sonriéndote, —realmente estoy bien—.

Después de unos minutos de silencio llegamos a un lago muy hermoso, los pinos estaban adornando a su alrededor lo cubrían celosamente, las montañas montadas alrededor, era un espectáculo hermoso, saque mi celular y mientras tomaba fotos sentía la mirada innata de SeHun sobre mi, pero traté de ignorarlo. —No creí que la cosas tan simples te hicieran sonreír tanto— mientras el flashazo sonaba yo seguía sonriendo por las palabras de mi acompañante, —No hay simplezas en la naturaleza, esto es una maravilla, es precioso —, SeHun guardó un poco de silencio —gracias por mostrármelo.— tomamos asiento en la orilla del lago, el agua estaba fría sino hubiera entrado para nadar un rato. Mi acompañante se había quedado mudo y eso me ponía ansioso —¿Hay alguna razón por la que me trajiste aquí?— interrogué mirando a todos lados y notando que el maravilloso paisaje era totalmente nuestro. SeHun tomó una piedra de la orilla la lanzó tan fuerte que llegó a la mitad del lago rebotando y haciendo ondas, expresé mi asombro —¡grandioso!—, una piedra se volvieron dos y luego tres, aplaudí de emoción, SeHun iba a lanzar otra piedra pero detuvo jugueteándola entre sus manos, observé su jugo y el no regresaba a verme, —Lay... desde la fiesta inaugural hemos estado un poco más cerca, aunque hemos tenido eventos cortos, ¿me consideras cercano a ti? —, —Claro que sí, mi único interés es que fuéramos amigos, ¿hay algo que esté haciendo mal? — indagué acercándome más a él, SeHun miró hacia sus tenis, que parecía que era quienes le hablaban. — quiero contarte que desde que nos conocemos, te admiro por tu forma de ser; te empeñaste en subir tus notas y te convertiste en un alumno ejemplar, eres joven y atractivo también y formas parte de un partido en tu país, eres genial y sin duda estas poniendo en alto tu nombre antes incluso de ser el Rey de tu patria, no guardas tus críticas y las dices directamente, eres precavido y sereno— presté atención a cada palabra que salía de su boca, SeHun era un gran chico, decirme eso, era halagador, mientras le escuchaba vi que algo se movio detrás de un pino, no era el aire y mi visita lo siguió al sonido de la voz de SeHun —al principio cuando compartimos una salida o una conversación, pude ver la persona maravillosa que eres y no puedo evitar sentirme..— interrumpí el discurso amistoso de SeHun, —Entiendo lo que quieres decir, estoy agradecido de tenerte como amigo. debo irme ahora —dije palmeando su hombro, corrí hacia el pino donde había visto una sombra y cuando llegué hasta ahí me asusté al ver de quien se trataba.


	17. Capítulo 16.- LA LEYENDA DE LAS ESTRELLAS FUGACES

Estaba tomando del brazo a Yifan una vez que lo encontré detrás del tronco del pino —¿qué haces aquí? — le interrogué al espía, Yifan se zafó de mi amarre de manera brusca —Solo caminaba por aquí, sigue tu camino— me hizo señas con la cabeza para que siguiera avanzando, lo observé unos segundos al rostro, Yifan siempre había sido duro desde la primera vez que lo vi en el día del discurso, pero no había sido tan hostil como lo era ahora mismo, me di media vuelta y regresé lentamente hacia la cabaña cabizbajo, y dolido. Pensando acerca de lo que yo había hecho mal para qué Yifan tuviera que tratarme de ese modo. Soy yo el necesitado pero creo que somos socios y estas alturas yo había recibido beneficios pero en el futuro yo se los regresaría con creces, cuando él me llamaba yo corría a su encuentro, había suficiente confianza ya como para decirnos cara a cara lo que no nos parecía, ¿debía hablar con él?, pero, me dolía, su actitud alejada y apartada de mi me dolía, durante la hora de la cena evité a toda costa mirarle, me enfoqué únicamente en comer mi cena y me fui a mi habitación tan rápido como pude, me enrollé en las sabanas y abrazado de mi diario cerré los ojos fuertemente sintiendo la soledad, ¿este es el sentimiento al que Lay siempre le tuvo miedo y del que tanto trataba de huir ? traté de dormir, pero entre más tiempo pasaba más difícil era conciliar el sueño. Escuché cuando Junmyeon entró a la habitación para dormirse, minutos después ya no se escuchaba ningún otro sonido, todo estaba en calma, cerré los ojos, no se si habían pasado minutos, quizás horas y el ruido de una piedra chocando contra le ventana me puso en alerta , me levanté con precaución, tenia miedo que fuera algún asesino, asaltante o cualquier otra variedad, jalé poco a poco la cortina de la ventana y detrás de ella estaba Yifan que me miraba con ímpetu cruzado de brazos, tenia puesta una sudadera negra con gorro, me hizo señas con la mano para que saliera, regresé a ver hacia la cama de Junmyeon pero este seguía sin moverse de la cama.

Asentí con la cabeza tomé el primer abrigo que encontré y salí despacio de la habitación, los pasillos de la casa estaban a oscuras y finalmente llegué a fuera de la cabaña, cuando Yifan vio que me acercaba comenzó a caminar adentrándose al bosque, él era más inteligente que yo, y realmente me quedaba claro que no deseaba ser visto conmigo. Miré mis sandalias y me di cuenta desde el primer momento que caminar sería dificultoso, pero aún así seguí al más alto.

Caminamos un sendero empinándonos hacia la montaña, a diferencia de con SeHun, no bajamos sino subimos la montaña. Yifan no volteo a mirarme ni una sola vez mientras escalábamos, sin importarle la penumbra oscuridad, al llegar a la cima se detuvo y me mostro el panorama señalándome hacia donde había pequeñas luces, lo demás era sombra, —Es el pueblo, donde se quedó el autobús escolar. — me informó. No dije nada, me quedé en silencio admirando las pequeñas luces, por largos minutos ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero yo no dejaba de pensar en el hecho de que Yifan no deseaba ser visto conmigo —Si es todo lo que ibas a mostrarme, volveré a la cabaña— dije finalmente dándome la media vuelta, —¡Espera!—, detuve mi paso, —también deseo compartirte otra cosa, no tiene que ver con nuestro trato, así que, sino te interesa entonces sigue tu camino. — Yifan mantenía las manos metidas en su sudadera, y le salía vaho por la boca, la temperatura comenzaba a descender desproporcionadamente. Pero no seguí, caminé hacia su lado y me senté sobre la tierra dirigiendo la miraba hacia el punto donde miraba Yifan, la alarma del celular de Yifan retumbo en el silencio — No tarda en aparecer — dijo antes de apagar la alarma, —¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver?— pregunté , Yifan alzó la mirada al cielo y yo le seguí —Veremos hoy a las dos estrellas fugaces de la leyenda—, asentí porque sabía acerca de la leyenda , entendiendo que posiblemente era su forma de pedir disculpas por lo que había pasado detrás del pino; observé quedamente el cielo despejado, y después de unos segundos vi una pequeña partícula que trazaba una gran línea blanca en la oscuridad, iba tan rápido que apenas fui capaz de observar, y enseguida la imagen se repitió de nuevo, mi sonrisa se ensanchó, y mi mirada seguramente brillaba, era tan hermoso, entonces la voz de Yifan me robó el interés, —cuentan que Orihime , que era la hija del dios del cielo, pasaba los días tejiendo ropajes para su padre, hasta que un día, conoció a un pastor de bueyes llamado Hikoboshi de quien se enamoró perdidamente. No tardaron en hacer vida conjunta y a unirse en matrimonio, pero poco a poco empezaron a descuidar sus trabajos. Por un lado, Orihime dejó de tejer y por otra, los bueyes de Hikoboshi se desperdigaron por el cielo, abandonados a su suerte. Llegó un punto en el que el dios del cielo decidió castigarlos, convirtiéndolos en dos estrellas separadas por el río celestial, también llamado Amanogawa o como lo nombramos Vía Láctea. No obstante, el dios quiso ser benévolo, y permitió a los amantes la posibilidad de reencontrarse de nuevo una vez al año, el séptimo día del séptimo mes, con la ayuda de una bandada de pájaros que se depositarían sobre el río formando un puente. Para que esto pueda pasar, es necesario que haga buen tiempo y no llueva. Por otra parte, la crecida del río y el mal tiempo imposibilitarían el trabajo a los pájaros y los amantes deberían esperar un año más para reencontrarse. — terminó su relato, —El tanabata — murmuré, —¿Conoces esa tradición? —, bajé la mirada reteniendo un suspiro, junté mis manos y con suaves aplausos comencé a cantar — Las hojas de bambú susurran, meciéndose en el alero del tejado. Las estrellas brillan en los granos de arena dorados y plateados. Las tiras de papel de cinco colores ya las he escrito. Las estrellas brillan, nos miran desde el cielo.— entonces me solté a reír, solía cantarlo en mi infancia entre las praderas, Yifan se inclinó en cuclillas quedando muy cerca de mí, me miró como hipnotizado, sus ojos brillaban y el sonreía ligeramente, me quedé serio en un segundo cortando mi risa, y entonces sentí la textura de sus labios sobre los míos, me sentí sorprendido, seguramente mi cara era un poema, no supe que hacer, era mi primer beso, inesperado, apreté los ojos y separé mis labios, sentía que todo mi cuerpo estaba tieso y mi cara caliente, ¿Qué era esto?, por un momento sentí la lengua de Yifan en mi boca, jugueteando, y un jadeo se escapó de mis labios, me asusté y abrí los ojos, entonces Yifan se separó de mi bruscamente.


	18. Capítulo 17.- Round uno: DELIRIO

Me observó, dando pasos hacia atrás —No debió pasar esto—, dijo únicamente antes de correr de regreso por la montaña dejándome solo. Me quedé ahí pensando acerca de ese comportamiento, hasta que el amanecer me anunció el comienzo de un nuevo día, enredos, y la confusión solo invadieron mi mente. Una vez que regresé a la cabaña Junmyeon estaba sentando sobre su cama, cuando abrí la puerta me miró a detalle —Estaba preocupado de ti ¿dónde estabas? —, —fui a dar una vuelta— mencioné acomodándome en la cama, para tratar de descansar un poco.

Cuando desperté Junmyeon ya no estaba en la habitación y mi estómago me exigía por un poco de alimento, no me hice del rogar y caminé hacia el comedor para comer, aunque fuesen sobras, el reloj del gran comedor anunciaba apenas las 12, no había nadie en la cabaña, mientras comía tranquilamente, SeHun y Yifan entraron a la cabaña, SeHun se acercó a mi para saludarme y palmear mi espalda, pero Yifan se siguió de largo ignorándome por completo, solo con mirarlo mi mirada no dejó de observarlo, recordé el beso y desvié la mirada, Si SeHun dijo algo, yo no lo escuché.

Pasaron 5 días, Yifan no me dirigía la palabra y siempre trató de evadirme, era claro que no se sentía bien con lo que había pasado, pero se negaba a aclarar la situación, pero tampoco yo no sería quien lo buscaría, yo no fui quien lo besé y quien prácticamente metió su lengua... ¡ah!, la cabeza se me estaba haciendo nudos, traté de pensar que todo aquello era un motivo para dejarnos de hablar, me limitaría al trato que desde el principio hicimos, pero desde el beso, había notado que mis pensamientos estaban constantemente en él, en su comportamiento y entre más pensaba en él, más preguntas, dudas y reacciones en mi cuerpo sucedían y no era capaz de entenderlas, y como era inevitable entenderlas decidí ignorarlas.

En un impulso tomé mis pertenencias y decidí abandonar la cabaña con todo y mis cosas, necesitaba armar los métodos para que el plan en el congreso que se celebraría en mi país pocos días diera resultados, Yifan lo había dejado todo claro, avisé al profesor que debía irme, me llevé todo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegué al poblado y de ahí me regrese a mi país.

—Joven — murmuró la nana de Lay, le sonreí, —trae unas ojeras, ¿le sucedió algo malo?— negué arrastrando mi maleta y caminando hacia la habitación de Lay, —No sé si decirle algo, ya tiene suficientes problemas— me dice ella, detengo mi paso, —vamos a mi habitación —mencioné mirando para todos lados, ya en mi habitación ella me observó, fijamente, como si tratará de descubrir mi alma, —La señora está planeando algo realmente malo, no sé qué sea, pero debería prepararse para lo peor, hace unos días mientras acomodaba la ropa de su habitación recibió una llamada extraña, primero dijo que no deseaba responder, pero enseguida de algunos toques más alzó la bocina, mientras charlaba mucho voltea a verme que no estuviera prestándole atención, desde ese día la noto rara, además ayer me dijo que en cuanto usted llegara, se lo hiciera saber— alcé una ceja mientras escuchaba la explicación de la mujer, —Dame hoy para descansar, no le digas que ya llegué, mañana iré a buscarla, me siento en verdad muy cansado— respondí dejándome caer en la enorme cama.

Cuando desperté, tenía una manta de seda sobre mi cuerpo, la lampara estaba apagada, pero a un lado del burok se encontraba una taza de leche y unos panecillos, sonreí, porque la nana de Lay era en verdad muy amable. Me quedé pensando en que estaría planeando la madre sádica de Lay, pero si deseaba verme nada bueno seguramente sería.

Por la mañana, la nana de Lay llegó otra vez a la habitación, me avisó que ya le había dicho a la madre de Lay acerca de mi llegada, y me dio el recado que fuese a buscarla a la sala mayor, en esa sala solo hacían diligencias a personas civiles de vez en cuando, ya era muy raro que se recibiera, y según había leído ahora se realizaban ceremonias solemnes o algunas fiestas de festejos muy importantes para la monarquía.

En cuanto entré un hombre delgado anunció mi llegada, la madre de Lay tenia puesto un vestido azul y llevaba los labios muy pintados, se notaba su recién baño, y mantenía una sonrisa radiante, el protocolo que estudie mencionaba que mientras estuviera en esa sala la reina adquiría más respeto, me puse en cuclillas con una sola rodilla, agaché ligeramente la cabeza, —¿Me buscaba reina?—, ella se levantó de la silla y el corazón me dio un vuelco, el sonido de sus zapatillas aleteaba a mi alrededor, mantuve la cabeza agachada, hasta el momento en que ella hablara, pero ella solo me analizaba, —te has unido con el enemigo, ¿creíste que no me enteraría de eso? —, apreté los labios con fuerza alzando la cabeza y mirando directamente hacia la silla vacía, —Quien vaya en contra de mis ideales, solo a ellos puedo llamar enemigos—, la mujer me tomó fuerte de la barbilla, apretándome —mírame niño, tú vas hacer lo que yo..— fue interrumpida —Reina, dejé al príncipe , no lo trate más como a un niño, no debe reprenderlo de esa manera—la voz del Rey sonaba imponente, dura y directa, la reina soltó mi barbilla y enseguida hizo una gran reverencia, —Debo reprenderlo cuando esta a punto de tomar una decisión en el congreso, su voz será escuchada, pero si su lengua no va de acuerdo a su mente nuestra estabilidad estará en juego—, alcé la mirada dirigida al Rey, e incline la cabeza en señal de respeto antes de dirigirme a el —La reina tiene dudas acerca de mis decisiones, pero la voz que será escuchada esta conectada con la mente informada, analizada y bien planteada— respondí, el Rey me miró incrédulo y vi como la espalda de la Reina se tensaba, —¿Qué es lo que el príncipe desea manifestar en el congreso?— indagó el Rey, me reincorporé una vez que mi petición fue atendida, Rey se aproximó a mi , y como no tenía una idea clara de que temperamento poseía, solo me quedaba ablandarlo y probar con mi verdad —La votación será para modificar la constitución política en el artículo 148, reformando la parte de libre intercepción de los estados, no estoy de acuerdo, si modificamos esa ley, significa que aceptamos que cualquier estado nos invada por igual, y que tome participación en nuestro gobierno, en nuestra vida, ¿y dónde queda el respeto por los limites territoriales? Mi voto única y exclusivamente será para defender a mi patria, y corregirla si otros intereses particulares tratan de dañarla—, —Pero...—la Reina trató de hablar, pero el Rey alzó su mano derecha impidiendo que procediera. —El príncipe ha madurado, no hay razón para reprenderlo, dejemos que tome sus propias decisiones y que cometa sus propios errores— dijo finalmente el Rey palmeando mi hombro y dedicándome una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos se abrieron mucho más y una extraña aura irradiaba de alegría. Se dio la media vuelta y mientras caminaba hacia la salida me dijo —Lo estás haciendo bien, Hijo—, la cara de la Reina era un total caos, pasaba la mirada de mi al Rey, y pude notar como empuñaba las manos mientras su esposo se marchaba. El primer round de la batalla que ella había comenzado yo estaba ganando.


	19. Capítulo 18.- Round dos: ¿EMPATE?

Después del encuentro me retiré a mi habitación con rapidez, me dio miedo, lo amito, la madre de Lay era aterradora, pero el padre de Lay era razonable, y en el encuentro había aprendido algo interesante, la autoridad máxima seguía siendo el Rey, y nadie se atrevería a ir en contra de él, ni siquiera la aterradora y controladora Reina, cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación vi que la nana de Lay daba vueltas por toda la habitación, nerviosa y en cuanto me vio entrar corrió hacia mi —¿Usted lo envió?— indagué observándole al rostro, refiriéndome claramente al Rey, ella asintió con la cabeza acercándose más para estrecharme entre sus brazos, correspondí a su toque, acariciando su espalda, —Gracias— susurré un agradecimiento débil, pero sincero, un agradecimiento que detonaba complicidad, sin ella, quizás no hubiera librado la que me esperaba, —No hay nada que agradecer. Eres Lay, mi pequeño libertador, y el siempre me hablaba en privado de forma casual, su madre varias veces escuchó, y el Rey sabe de mi cercanía con el joven, espero lo tomes en cuenta— me dijo sutilmente separándose, sonreí, porque ella tenía razón, era tan sabia, —Gracias nana~— mencioné, el rostro de la veterana mujer se sorprendió, y después sonrió, sus ojos era puros, y brillaban, su mirada desde el primer día que nos conocimos, no cambió. —Por el momento te aconsejo que no te quedes a solas con tu madre— sonaba artificial la palabra madre, es decir, ya no actuábamos, la Reina era ahora mi madre, pero una parte de mi repudiaba esa nueva historia, —Que nadie me moleste, estaré ocupado con los planes para la sesión de congreso, debo estar preparado, dejó en tus manos mi protección, nana— ella sonrió satisfecha de la misión, asintió con una gran sonrisa y se retiró.

En los siguientes días planee la estrategia a seguir, evitando pensar demasiado en lo ocurrido en el campamento, no ganaba nada pensando en eso, debía mirar hacia delante. Y la primera decisión que tomé fue proteger a mis abuelos a través de un fideicomiso, en que cada peso de mi salario como congresista iba destinado a cualquier desastre que se presentará en la comunidad donde vivían mis abuelos, y conociendo a la Reina no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de castigarme por medio de ellos.

—La mayoría en esta sala, ha sido elegido para proteger al pueblo, sé que tienen un pensamiento patriótico y desean impulsar y poner a nuestro estado como uno de los más poderosos, pero la aprobación de una ley como está solo generara descontento y por consiguiente la paz sería inestable y donde no hay paz no existe un gobierno, cualquier otro gobierno extranjero podría tomárselo personal, para invadirnos antes de que nosotros podamos invadir, se que no es esa la intención pero no podemos entrar en la mente de los gobernantes extranjeros, respetemos para que nos respeten, detener la ley no sería sinónimo de sumisión por miedo, es sinónimo de sabiduría, ciudadanos, congresistas del partido rojo, azul, amarillo, les hablo a ustedes, la filosofía es la que nos distingue de los salvajes y bárbaros; las naciones son tanto más civilizadas y cultas cuanto más filosofan sus hombres, tomen una decisión en base a su filosofía — finalicé mi discurso ese día, la batalla por la que Yifan y yo hicimos un trato era especialmente para ese momento, había dado mis mejores palabras, y mientras bajaba del estrado los congresistas parecían apáticos yo tenía una arma, y todo el mundo sabía que en un futuro yo sería el Rey, ¿quién se atrevería a ir en contra de mi petición?, ¿quién se atrevería a ser un salvaje y un bárbaro?, pero aún quedaba una posibilidad de que la Reina ejerciera su determinación sobre esos viejos congresistas, en esta votación se decidía todo, fueron horas de tensión, y en cuanto la suma de votos apareció en la mega pantalla, grandes aplausos de los congresistas neoliberales fueron dirigidos a mí, la votación había favorecido a mis intereses.

Traté de no sonreír, de parecer serio, pero una fuerte oleada de satisfacción me cubrió enteramente, todo ese sufrimiento, todas esas lágrimas, todo ese estrés había válido para este momento, en cuanto salí del recinto un hombre de complexión robusta me guió, hacia una limosina que reconocí enseguida , como aquella a la que estaban obligando a subir a Lay la primera vez que lo conocí, mis instintos me alarmaron —¿Qué es esto?— le dije al guarura discretamente, —Su madre le llama señor—miles de pensamientos se vinieron a mi mente mientras subía a ese vehículo, ¿mi suerte había terminado ahí?, llegamos a la mansión había luces encendidas en el salón de los festejos, justo donde di el discurso de Lay, era obvio que la vieja había preparado algo para mí, sonreí, quería que viera que las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, y tenia que fingir que no esperaba nada malo de ella, entré a la sala, había mucha gente de pie, verifiqué algunos políticos y gente de alcurnia, muy apegada a la realeza, algunos estuvieron presentes en mi discurso, El Rey estaba ahí, lo sorpresivo Junmyeon estaba ahí y parecía contento, la Reina se acercó a mi palmeando mi hombro, sentía su hipocresía en su contacto —Bienvenido hijo, haz hecho un gran trabajo hoy, mereces esta celebración, hecha especialmente para ti —, vi directamente al Rey, —Hice únicamente lo que consideré apropiado, seguí los pasos de mi padre así como tus enseñanzas, soy fruto de tu belleza y de la sabiduría de mi padre — caminé dando pasos hacia delante y alejándome de su contacto, me incline frente al Rey y este me observó asintiendo con una mediana sonrisa, me reincorporé y le estreché en un abrazo, los aplausos retumbaron la sala y el Rey me abrazó con fuerza y puedo asegurar que con orgullo.

La fiesta se desarrollaba sin contratiempos, la cena había sido exquisita, había bebida como para que un pueblo entero se embriagara, solo me serví una copa con la que estuve todo el tiempo, para ese momento ya había saludado a los principales invitados, y no había duda que Yifan no estaba entre los invitados, desde lejos vi algunas señales que la Reina hacia con ademanes, tocó su copa de cristal con una cuchara, y los invitados se quedaron callados al instante. —Gracias a todos por estar aquí y festejar los pasos de mi único y precioso hijo, como todos recordaran, mi hijo es un increíble amante de la música, hijo por favor — detuvo su discurso acercándose nuevamente y llevándome del brazo hacia el otro lado del escenario, una manta blanca que cubría las paredes se cayó dejando a la vista un piano finísimo, blanco, perfecto, la Reina inclino la cabeza dirigiendo su mano hacia el piano —Espero puedas deleitárnos a todos— , regresé a mirar a los invitados, ¿era enserio lo que esa señora tenía planeado? Relamí mis labios, el Rey pareció muy interesado, incliné la cabeza aceptando la petición, caminé lento, lo más lento para darle tensión, me senté con elegancia en el banquillo, el audio estaba muy cerca de mí, — Primeramente, me disculpo, no es excusa pero las actividades han impedido que mejorara mi habilidad—, miré directamente a la Reina que observaba con una gran sonrisa mostrando la blancura de sus dientes, —aún así, espero les guste la interpretación de mi canción favorita — y sonreí mordiendo mi labio y bajando la mirada a las teclas, apoyé mis dedos sobre ellas y echando la espalda hacia atrás solté un ligero suspiro, entonces cerré los ojos con liviandad y recordé el sonido de la hermosa melodía, la melodía que Lay había elegido, el sonido triste era emitido, mientras todo el mundo admiraba embelesado, el coraje en la Reina era perceptible; quería dejarle en claro en esos sonidos que ya no miraría hacia atrás, Lay había vuelto.


	20. Capítulo 19.- ROUND TRES: Traición

Después de que toqué la pieza de piano mi madre se retiró de la fiesta con una excusa trivial muy obvia de dolor de cabeza, al parecer el informante no había sido tan eficiente como ella hubiera deseado; pero esta noche llegué a una conclusión, la limosina negra siguiendo mis pasos, subiéndome en un lugar estratégico donde nadie pudiera verme me recordó al día en el callejón, ¿cómo sabían que yo estaba ahí? , ¿cómo supo el día de la fuga?, era más que evidente que tenía un informante muy cercano a mí, y presentí que descubrirlo me traería grandes consecuencias, pero era una investigación que no podía ser evitada.

2 meses después

Regresé al último año de internado en Seúl, ya era un año, un año de aprendizaje constante, de evolución por minuto. Si trataba de regresar la mirada atrás únicamente podía ver a un Yixing acobardado por sus miedos, poseído por las dificultades con un futuro sombrío, pero también un Lay inmaduro, rebelde, déspota y amargado por su pasado, un año ha pasado de su partida y un año de mi reencarnación. Ahora puedo decir que ya no soy Yixing, he dejado ese pasado, no por mi bien, sino por el bien de todos. —Lay, hola, es bueno verte, ven deseo mostrarte algo— me dice SeHun al toparnos en el pasillo mientras me dirigía a mi habitación compartida, —Hola SeHun un gusto verte, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?— indagué sintiendo su brazo sobre mis hombros y siguiendo su paso —Todo bien, excelente, me gustaría tu opinión —dijo llevándome a la sala de música, cuando entramos estaba una tarima de madera, sobre ella dos chicos desconocidos para mi que llevaban una guitarra eléctrica y un bajo respectivamente, en medio estaba parado Yifan que sostenía un micrófono, nuestras miradas se cruzaron yo estaba serio a pesar de que SeHun mencionaba algún chiste intentando desviar mi atención a él, SeHun me tomó de la mano y me llevó a sentar sobre un pupitre, — Escucha — dijo corriendo a su posición para tocar la batería. Traté de aguantar la respiración y con toda la fuerza de voluntad me obligué a mí mismo a desviar la mirada, mi semblante era totalmente serio y aunque la música era rockera apenas y pude mover la cabeza, junté las manos y dirigí mi mirada sobre SeHun aplaudiendo suavemente, cuando la música se detuvo SeHun me miró con una preciosa sonrisa que me incitó a devolvérsela con un hoyuelo incluido, los dos chicos desconocidos emitieron un ruidito de burla —Yifan y yo hemos fundado la banda, el comité nos ha elegido para tocar en la graduación ¿Qué tal lo hemos hecho?— me dijo entusiasmado, asentí con la cabeza manteniendo mi sonrisa de aprobación hacia él, —Todos lo hacen muy bien, los felicito, darán un gran cierre cuando el telón este por caer— dirigí mis palabras a la banda en general, sentí la mano de SeHun sobre la mía, acariciaba mis dedos con delicadeza —¿te gustaría unirte?— preguntó con levedad mi mirada se dirigió a nuestras manos, hacia esa caricia —Estoy agradecido que pensaras en mí, pero la banda está completa desde mi punto de vista, además solo toco el piano, instrumento que no concibo pueda serles de ayuda, lo siento— le mencioné alejando mi mano, —Debo irme, aún necesito desempacar, nos vemos — hice una señal de figthing mientras salía de la sala de música sin mirar a Yifan.

Caminé a la habitación compartida, al entrar Junmyeon acomodaba sus libros,me vio entrar de reojo, recogí la maleta que estaba en el suelo con cuidado la subí sobre la cama —Este tiempo había creído que había hecho algo mal, traté de ser paciente porque realmente creí en lo que habías dicho acerca de tu pérdida de memoria— me dijo Junmyeon con un tono molesto, regresé a mirarle —No sé de qué estás hablando, realmente perdí la memoria —, Junmyeon soltó un bufido—¡Mentiroso!, haz engañado a todos en la escuela, ¿te has divertido usurpando al verdadero Lay?— soltó elevando la voz enérgicamente, observé su expresión mientras continua despotricando —Soy el mejor amigo de Lay, ¿cuándo tenías pensando decirme que eras el impostor?—, una vez había caído con Yifan acerca de ese mismo tema, pero dos veces no, bajé la mirada sonriendo de lado, —¿De verdad somos amigos Junmyeon cuando no puedes confiar en mi?; ¿quieres saber porque me alejé de ti?... bien.. — comencé a caminar por la habitación acorralándolo, — No fue a causa de mi pérdida de memoria, aunque el cerebro perdió ciertas imágenes, había otras donde estabas presente, sonriendo a mi lado, sabía que podía confiar en ti ciegamente, si existia la palabra amigo solo era por que tu estabas ahí, pero no fue así, ¿desde cuándo le pasas información a mi madre?—, la expresión en el rostro de Junmyeon me reafirmó mi suposición, —¿por qué tendría que ser tu madre? maldito impostor—, entonces me enojé, entonces exploté, apreté fuerte las manos,enviando mis deseos de matarlo hasta la pared, una vez vi hacer eso a Lay y ahora que quería destrozar a su amigo por él lo recordé —¡porque es mi madre maldito espía!, eres tan imbécil que vendes a tu mejor amigo por unas monedas de oro, no tienes idea de las cosas que he tenido que vivir, y de los planes que no pudieron funcionar, de las consecuencias que eso trajeron y todo es por tu maldita culpa, una persona murió y cargaras con eso, el haber perdido a tu mejor amigo, el incondicional que hubiera estado dispuesto a todo por ti, porque confiaba en ti —. Junmyeon guardó silencio y después soltó una gran carcajada,—¿Creíste que éramos amigos solo porque convivimos en un campamento? tu madre siempre dijo que eras un idiota y que tenía que vigilarte para que no la avergonzaras , yo no fui tu amigo, nunca lo fui, no soy diferente de la nana que tienes en casa, y si me volvieran a proponer vigilarte y deshacer tus planes lo repetiría mil veces, porque no ncesito un amigo tan idiota como tú, no sabes lo mucho que disfrute hacerlo—,la maldad con la que lo decía me encolerizaba la sangre, —¿porqué lo hiciste?,¿qué es lo que te hice?—pregunté más relajado, el peligro de ser descubierto ya había pasado, —Siempre supiste de mi amor por Yifan, incluso antes de que fuéramos amigos , el siempre te prestó atención —, lo interrumpí —solo para molestarme —, —¿Por eso lo besaste en el campamento de fin de curso? Él es mío,aleja tus manos de él, ahí tienes al debilucho de SeHun, el que siempre te gustó — y entonces Junmyeon dio dos pasos sobre mí, metí las manos a mi pantalón sintiendo el celular, lo saqué elevándolo en alto, —he grabado lo que has dicho, no quiero ser tu amigo, y si algún día te consideré en ese concepto, ese día llegó a su fin, Ya qué Yifan ni mucho menos la escuela saben de tus sentimientos por él, me encargaré de hacérselos saber—, —Espera —me tomó el brazo y trato de golpearme, solo me dila vuelta doblando mi brazo que Junmyeon tenía atrapado para estrangularlo con su propia mano, era doloroso también para mi pero merecía un escarmiento —No te metas conmigo, si vuelvo a enterarme que conspiras contra mí y revelas mis planes a mi madre o cualquier otra persona no me quedaré quieto. Y revelar tu secreto será muy leve a comparación de lo que puedo llegar a hacerte — disminuí mi amarré contra él, cuando me alejé una fuerte tos no le dejaba recuperar el aliento, sonreí, regresando a mi maleta pero esta vez para bajarla de la cama —La verdadera gloría echa raíces y se va propagando, las apariencias a manera de florecitas tiernas caen muy pronto ninguna cosa fingida puede durar mil años—, fue lo que finalmente dije y salí de la habitación, en el momento en queJunmyeon reveló su verdadera mascara había decidido volver a casa, caminé porel pasillo respirando con anomalía, el estómago me dolía, y tenía ganas de llorar, no por lo que Junmyeon había dicho, sino porque la existencia de Layjamás fue importante para él. Arrastréla maleta lo más rápido que pude, hice una llamada emergente para mi cuerpo de seguridad que yacía en las instalaciones de la universidad para anunciarles quenos regresábamos, mientras huía tan rápido como podía Yifan me siguió por el pasillo, me observó —Necesitamos hablar— trataba de llevarme el paso pero no respondí —¿a dónde vas con esa maleta?,estás herido, ¿qué te pasó?—, detuve mi paso, la cólera en mi venas aún no disminuía, cerré los ojos e inhalé aire antes de regresarle a ver, —No es de tu incumbencia, pero el trato va en marcha, ya he cumplido con la mitad, el resto solo será cuestión de tiempo,cumpliré lo que he firmado— fue lo único que le dije y continúe mi camino sin despedirme y sin decir más, salí de la universidad, donde un auto negro esperaba por mí.


	21. Capitulo 20.- Round cuatro: Los fantasmas no existen

4 meses después

El sonido de los cubiertos era lo único que podía escucharse en el comedor, el Rey estaba en medio, la Reina a su lado izquierdo y yo al derecho, todos en completo silencio, la Reina muy rara vez hablaba cuando el Rey estaba presente, la diferencia jerárquica era bastante obvia, pero esa mañana la Reina se me quedó mirando mientras cortaba su carne en finas partes —He notado que el príncipe ha donado sus ganancias como congresista a unas comunidades que, realmente no han aportado nada a nuestra monarquía, viven del dinero en préstamos y la mayoría es gente de la tercera edad, ¿porqué el príncipe invierte en gente como esa?— indagó, el Rey volteo a mirarme esperando que respondiera, —Es algo de lo que deseaba hablar, como congresista y futuro Rey, la monarquía ha perdido la aceptación de los que alguna vez la apoyaron, por lo que, pensando en ello quiero agradar a mis gobernados, empezando por la pirámide desde los más vulnerables, y ascendiendo cada peldaño, tengo grandes aspiraciones de alcanzar una aceptación mayor que la de cualquier otro monarca, quiero pasar a la historia como un buen Rey y lograr el aprecio de los nuestros para que la monarquía siga consiguiendo más fuerza, poder y gloria—, el Rey acariciaba su barbilla dejando a un lado su comida, observándome más intenso, —¿qué es lo que necesitas para escaldar el siguiente peldaño? —, le miré con la seriedad que merecía el tema, —no todo se reduce en dinero, pero el plan está hecho y la ayuda a los jóvenes es mi siguiente tema—, el Rey sonrió regresando a ver a la Reina de soslayo — si necesitas cualquier tipo de ayuda, tanto económica como social, estaré aquí para ti, adelante entonces, que los planes sean una realidad, hijo— hice una reverencia con la cabeza como agradecimiento, el Rey aprieta mi hombro y yo miró directo a la Reina con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Gracias a todos por confiar en mi, por aceptar de buena voluntad el dinero que ha impulsado a la región, de buena fe espero que les haya sido de ayuda y garantizo que todo el dinero que siga siendo para mi como congresista será dispuesto para ustedes, espero que en un futuro sigan apoyándome, gracias— dije ante la multitud, que realmente el discurso había estado dirigido a mis abuelos quienes se encontraban ahí y finalizando mi discurso ante la plaza central de la que alguna vez fue mi pueblo natal, hice una gran reverencia frente a los aplausos de los adultos mayores, mi asesores me murmuraron una vez que me reincorporé que debía tomarme la foto para el periódico asentí con la cabeza solicitando que subieran mis abuelos y elegí a otras personas que parecieran al azar, la foto fue tomada, y yo sonreía radiante, los adultos mayores que subieron a la tarima conmigo y tomaban mi mano agradecidos por lo que había hecho, yo sonreía y hacia leves inclinaciones en respuesta, entonces mi abuela me miró directo a la cara extendiendo su mano hacia mi, yo extendí la mía para estrecharnos en un apretón de manos , aparentando desconocimiento para con ella —Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros— dijo mi abuela tenaz, sonreí de lado mientras soltaba su mano —Cada campesino es valioso, sin importar su edad o apariencia, no habría gobierno sin una fuente de alimentación, el campo fue olvidado por muchos años, pero soy un visionario que apostará por el campesino, no solo ahora sino siempre —, ella guardó silencio — Usted me recuerda a mi nieto— me respondió, sentí la mirada de mis asesores, sonreí otra vez —¿dónde está su nieto?— pregunté, mi abuela bajó la mirada llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas y yo sintiendo que se me estrujaba el corazón, contuve la respiración y parte de mi cuerpo respondía voluntariamente pero mi cerebro obligaba a mi cuerpo a detenerse, —Esta muerto—, —oh~, lo siento mucho, pero no debe de preocuparse, estoy aquí para preservar a la comunidad, al igual que su nieto— ni yo mismo supe como esas palabras salieron de mi boca, tragué en seco, conteniendo cualquier sentimiento antes de abrazarla sonriendo increíble para la foto.

Una vez que el evento culminó planee mucho acerca de si ir a visitar la tumba de Lay, pero nada era más improbable que eso, pensé en cada una de las respuesta que podría dar en caso de que algún reportero o persona cercana a mi me viera ahí, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer, me arriesgué, hice una de las escapadas de Lay que solía hacerle a sus guardias en el pasado y me fui a la tumba, cuando estuve frente a ella, me arrodillé haciendo los honores de formalidad, me quedé así antes de empezarle hablar — Hola, primeramente me disculpo por venir aquí tan tarde, por mirar tu sepulcro desde lo más lejos y por haberte llegado a odiar en algún momento de toda está loca aventura, en un principio pensé que eras solo una persona inmadura que huía de sus responsabilidades, que se empleaba de cualquier método para lograr su más anhelado deseo, pero cuando entré a tu mundo supe lo difícil que era ser tú, no he tenido un momento de descanso, y poco a poco me he acostumbrado a la vida nueva, a las adversidades diarias y a los problemas políticos de los que tanto huiste, y por tu intento de escape pagaste las consecuencias, o quizás llegaste alcanzar lo que deseabas, tu eras más inteligente que yo, más astuto y estoy seguro que naciste para esto, pero tu deseabas algo más natural para ti, ahora te perdono, y espero que logres perdonarme por no ser capaz de vengarte, la causante de todo este lío no es una persona común a la que se le pueda ejercer la justicia así nada más por que sí, tu lo sabías, siempre lo supiste, y me duele reconocer que a pesar de que algún día llegue a ser la persona con más poder de este país, jamás podría impartir justicia contra tu madre, no porque tema, sino porque llegaría a perderlo todo y no sería capaz de proteger a los que me importan de la manera en la que lo estoy haciendo desde tu lugar, por eso no renunciaré, seguiré adelante — agaché la cabeza, no soportándolo más y rompiendo a llorar —las primeras veces lloré tanto que mis ojos pesaban, lloraba por mi vida perdida, porque no vería más a mis amigos, ni a mis abuelos pero no había podido llorar por ti, por lo que te hiso tu madre, y por la poca atención de tu padre, por lo difícil que era conseguir amigos para ti, y cuando creíste que lo habías conseguido él realmente no te apreciaba, amabas a alguien y tampoco te miró , hasta hoy lloró por la vida que tuviste, y te pido perdón por no haberlo visto antes — me quedé en silencio sollozando, unos momentos después escuché unos pasos acercándose, me cubrí con el antebrazo, tratando de limpiar rápidamente mis lágrimas, —No tienes que cargar con ese fantasma—, dijo, era una voz familiar, bastante familiar que había dejado de escuchar apenas hace unos meses, pero era una voz que no esperaba encontrar y mucho menos en ese lugar, me levanté del suelo, y di media vuelta ocultando mi sorpresa —No cargo con ningún fantasma, porque los fantasmas no existen, solo existen las reencarnaciones, Yifan—.


	22. Capitulo 21.- ROUND FINAL: JAQUE MATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato: el Reino de Bután actualmente existe, limita al norte con la República Popular China y al sur con la India, su bandera es la siguiente.  
> https://em.wattpad.com/3a1ed159eab9b1495ba8f7a889e9952f0e6e3fd0/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6d30753535747834754f697431413d3d2d3634303030343238342e313535623734333764386635393661363339373331393435303936312e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

El sujeto que estaba frente a mi , no dijo nada, me observó fijamente mientras sostenía un ramo de flores de diversos colores, caminó hacia la tumba pasando de mi simplemente, —¿Desde cuando lo sabes?— indagué, —Desde los primeros meses en que te conocí, esperaba que me lo dijeras, pero nunca lo hiciste— dijo el grandulón depositando las flores sobre la lápida, inhalé aire —Nuestro trato sigue en pie, he trabajado arduamente para cumplir cabal —, él asintió con la cabeza, —Bien, entonces compermiso— di media vuelta y avancé dos pasos hacia delante, —¿ahora eres tú quien me ignora, Yixing?—, —No soy Yixing, soy Lay—, Yifan sonrió mirando todavía hacia la lápida, —Tuviste buen ojo para conseguir suplemente— menciona frente a la tumba, hace los honores de inclinación y se arrodilla, —Yixing ya te dijo lo que no podrá hacer, también yo te pido perdón por haberte ofendido y lastimado en más de una ocasión, por darte un motivo para huir de la vida que llevabas, pero si te presioné es porque necesitaba que maduraras para que entendieras la magnitud del problema y no fueras a ser un títere de la reina, deseaba que forjaras tu propio criterio de gobierno y si te favorecía un aliado, yo...yo sería quien estuviera a tu lado, no lo hice por otra intención de lastimarte, porque yo te amaba— Yifan guardó un silencio sepulcral, me sorprendí tanto que mis ojos se hicieron más grandes de lo normal, ¿qué estaba pasando?, eso no lo veía venir, mucho menos que Yifan revelará tan preciado secreto frente mi . —¿porqué estas.... Porqué estas diciendo eso?—. dije ansioso y nervioso, —No quiero tener una ventaja sobre ti, somos socios, y te he observado, al principio tuve mis dudas sobre ti— Yifan se levantó de la tumba y camino hacia mí, asechosamente —Como lo escuchaste, yo tenía sentimientos especiales por él — señaló la tumba, —¿por eso... no me delataste?—, —No te delaté porque actuaste de manera coherente, tu y él son totalmente diferentes, fuiste víctima de las circunstancias al final de todo cargabas con dolor que nadie antes hubiera sospechado—, —Sabiéndolo... ¿aún así te alejaste abandonándome a mi suerte?— le recriminé con un horrible dolor en el pecho, me llevo las manos hacia ese punto apretándolas contra mi , bajo la mirada , —Eres fuerte, descubriste tus fortalezas y saliste triunfante de cada una de las adversidades, no me necesitaste—, mordí mi labio inferior conteniendo mis lloriqueos, —¿Entonces porque me besaste?, era innecesario para la causa —. Dije, — lo explicaré— dice colocándose de lado para mirar la tumba y a su vez dirigirse a mí, —Como ya lo mencioné, desde hace mucho tiempo tengo sentimientos por esa persona que yace enterrada aquí, hice conjeturas con lo que tú me habías dicho esa noche de borrachera y llegué a la conclusión que también eras una víctima, pero no una víctima que se iba someter a todo lo que la Reina le dijera, tenías un pensamiento humilde y observé lo duro que trabajaste para que nadie se diera cuenta del cambio, pero la vez aprovechaste todas las herramientas para aprender y crecer en todos lo ámbitos, porque tu meta era ser el nuevo Rey, esa fue una de las razones por las que comencé a tener sentimientos contrariados—, Yifan movía la mano incesante, —¿qué tipo de sentimientos contrariados te hice sentir?— , Yifan subió su mirada dirigiéndola fijamente sobre mí, caminó hasta posicionarse de frente, me miró sutilmente y tomo mi mano, —Pensé mucho acerca de esto que voy a decir, pero me enamoré de ti, Yixing —, ¿QUEEEEEEEE?, ¿QUÉ ERA ESTO? ¿UNA CONFESIÓN?, esas palabras dieron un vuelco a mi corazón, por un instante pensé que respirar ya no era necesario, y ese lugar se había convertido en la zona más hermosa de todo el maldito y jodido planeta, traté de desviar mi mirada pero la caricia de su mano impedía que yo pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, tuve miedo de moverme y darme cuenta que todo era un sueño, —No creas que es por el parecido físico, y tan poco estoy diciendo que tu fisco no me gusta, es solo que, Lay me había atraído desde siempre, desde que supe de su existencia, siendo yo el hijo único del Rey de Bután y él siendo hijo único del Rey de China, los problemas entre nuestros pueblos , las disputas territoriales, entre otras cosas más me obligaban a tener especialmente los ojos sobre él, lo vi, me gustó y planee todo un mundo con él, cuando apareciste frente mi en la escuela, la manera de enfrentarme, de retarme, de mirarme, algo palpitó, todo el tiempo había creído que Lay únicamente me gustaba, estaba aceptando que mi sentimientos habían madurado, pero después me entero que eres otra persona, mi confusión llegó a tal límite que tuve que alejarme para entenderlo, el beso solo fue el impulso de no poder sostener más mi sentimientos, no pude ocultarlos pese a que estaba enojado y molesto contigo, por mentirme.— bajé la mirada en cuanto tocó ese punto, todo era felicidad, yo le gustaba, es decir, estaba enamorado de mi, una parte de mi quería gritar, escalar el Himalaya y rodar de alegría, pero la otra parte sentía culpabilidad, apretó su amarré de mi mano y buscó mi mirada —¿Y tu Yixing?, ¿qué sientes?—, sonreí, ser llamado Yixing... suspiré, —No, no me llames así, yo soy Lay, el Lay reencarnado, el Lay que estudio y peleo, y que finalmente se enamoró de alguien, de alguien que no fue SeHun, sino de un rubio malvado que solo me empujaba a mis límites abandonándome — estaba inspirándome para reclamarle más, pero en eso, me tomó de las mejillas y me besó, cerré los ojos correspondiéndole, el beso era igual de intenso y pasional que el primero que me había dado en la excursión en las montañas, sentí su lengua nuevamente en mi interior, pero esta vez no me quedé quieto, rodee su cuello con mis manos y en el proceso moví mi sin hueso contra el suyo, produciendo un beso intenso en el que ambos nos decíamos todo, bien dicen que cuando se aproximan dos bocas consagradas por el amor, es imposible que por encima de este beso inefable, no se produzca un estremecimiento en el inmenso misterio de las estrellas.

3 Meses después

15 minutos antes de la coronación ...

Lugar: palacio imperial

Todo el mundo corria por los pasillos subiendo y bajando con adornos, la habitación donde me habían arreglado para este evento ya no cabía un arreglo floral más como muestra de la felicitación de las naciones , el arreglo más bonito hecho por Yifan ya había sido enviado a mi nueva habitación, hasta el momento todo estaba en orden, era cuestión de tiempo que el Rey colocará la corona sobre mí, la nana de Lay estaba ahí, orgullosa de lo mucho que había logrado, aunque no me decía gran cosa yo sabía todo lo que deseaba para mí. Un guardia de la corte tocó mi puerta, —Príncipe, el Rey está listo para comenzar el discurso de despedida, se le custodiara a la plaza de Tiananmén para la ceremonia de coronación— el guardia inclinó la cabeza yo asentí a la orden, me despedí con una sonrisa de la nana de Lay y lo seguí, por el pasillo había una fila de guardias, salí del palacio imperial y bajé las escaleras para llegar a la explanada, la Reina estaba parada sobre la puerta y el Rey ya estaba caminando hacia en medio de la plaza para dirigirse a los súbditos, la plaza estaba condenadamente llena, ni un alfiler entraría, la gente gritoneo al ver al Rey, me quedé a un costado de la Reina, y ella me murmuró —Si piensas que permitiré que un usurpador llevé la corona, estas muy equivocado—, alcé la ceja ante el comentario insípido, —Si desea que le corten la cabeza, adelante hágalo —, —Eres un maldito, voy hacer que pagues todo lo que has hecho—, regresé a mirarla con una sonrisa —Tal vez no fui su creación pero si me alimentó e impulsó a ser quien soy ahora, si he aprendido, es porque he tenido la mejor maestra, se cosecha lo que se ha sembrado. Tenga cuidado con lo que trate de hacer a partir de ahora. Ya no seré más un príncipe, y tendrá que arrodillarse, usted decida de que manera lo hará, si suplicando le perdone la vida o siendo una obediente súbdita más—. Toqué su hombro y al notar algunas miradas me acerqué obsequiándole la mejor sonrisa, el Rey terminaba su discurso en ese momento e hiso la señal para que tanto la Reina como yo entráramos a escena, la Reina temblaba de coraje, su expresión era sombría y trataba de disimularlo, mientras caminábamos resoplaba intentando encontrar el aire para calmarse, me paré delante del Rey y me puse de rodillas, miré a la cara a la Reina retándola a iniciar todo, ella me miró intensamente, como si quisiera matarme, y yo la miré de la forma más divertida posible. Sentí el peso del metal sobre mi cabeza, la corona ya había sido puesta, me reincorporé y la gente en la plaza aplaudía, los fuegos artificiales cubrían todo el cielo, toda la gente miraba hacia el cielo, y yo solo podía mirar entre la multitud a Yifan, que me miraba tan sonriente, tan guapo y tan radiante. Le sonreí de vuelta, tenía ganas de estrecharlo en un abrazo. "—Jaque mate—"murmuré con los labios esperando que me entendiera, — "Lo hiciste bien" — respondió, más tarde tendríamos la oportunidad de festejar. Mientras miraba su rostro podía entender que la vid sería aun más complicada, ahora ya no era más Lay, sino el Rey, con nuevas responsabilidades, desafíos y batallas, pero esta vez no contaba con un diario que me guiará, esta vez solo contaba con Yifan y con su ayuda estaba seguro que podría con todo.


End file.
